Warning Sign
by Spudzmom
Summary: She loved him. With everything she was, she loved him, and yet she knew that she wasn't good enough, would never be good enough, and so she watched... and ultimately found... a warning sign... and her heart shattered. She gave up on their love, but will Damon? Twilight AU Vamp/Human Rated for Adult Themes/Material/Eventual Lemons Bella/Damon Some Angst with HEA. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This was a request from a friend, so here it is ncbexie25. The beginning. Hope you all like it! **

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**~"Warning Sign"~**

A warning sign

I missed the good part, then I realised

I started looking and the bubble burst

I started looking for excuses

Come on in

I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
>I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones<br>That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is, I miss you

Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so

A warning sign

It came back to haunt me, and I realised  
>That you were an island and I passed you by<br>And you were an island to discover

Come on in

I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
>I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones<br>That I started looking for a warning sign

When the truth is, I miss you

Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so

And I'm tired, I should not have let you go

So I crawl back into your open arms

Yes I crawl back into your open arms

~o0o~

Bella awoke slowly to bright rays of sunshine streaming through the partially open drapes, her thoughts of the night before bringing a happy smile to her lips as she stretched, her hand moving to the place beside her where she knew her love to be.

She was startled into full wakefulness however, when she encountered an empty place and cold sheets, her eyes opening to peer around the empty room as she listened for any sounds of his presence. Hearing nothing, she sat up, a slight frown furrowing her brow.

This was unusual. He had awoken with her every morning since they'd arrived here a week ago for his reunion with his long estranged brother, Stefan.

She had quickly become accustomed to his attentive and loving presence, and she smiled again at just the thought of their deepening connection.

She loved him; completely, passionately.

She'd known before their trip here, that she was falling hard for him, their months after meeting in Arizona, of slowly coming together, learning each other, exploring their slowly awakening feelings, had culminated in this week of bliss when they'd finally made love for the first time, and she knew she'd never be the same. She'd given him her love fully, her body fully, and her very soul. There would never be another for her, and he'd confessed the same.

That thought filled her with tentative happiness as she rose from the bed they shared. It was time to prepare for the day and find her love in this vast house that Stefan lived in; the Salvatore Boarding House.

She stepped into the attached bathroom and immediately caught her reflection in the full length mirror across from her. She cringed a bit as she studied herself, wondering, not for the first time, just what Damon saw in her. In her opinion, she was completely unremarkable. While she could admit that she wasn't ugly, the fact remained, in her mind at least, that she was plain.

She moved closer to the mirror, drawn to study herself more closely, with a critical eye.

Her hair was long and brown, curling down her back and around her shoulders; the color matching her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were large, framed by naturally thick lashes and set in a face that, to her, was far too pale, just as the rest of her skin. Tanning had always, for some unknown reason, been out of the realm of possibility for her and she'd stopped trying to achieve that healthy golden glow that all girls her age seemed to aspire to.

Her perusal continued on, moving down to her lips that were still rose-tinted and a bit swollen from her love's ardent kisses of the night passed. She blushed slightly and bit gently into her plump bottom lip as memories of his kisses and his whispered words of praise for those lips, assailed her. She smiled and scoffed a bit in disbelief. To her, her lips were nothing special and as she studied herself further, she concluded, once again, that her top lip was too thin; a flaw that she'd always hated.

Nodding to herself in confirmation, she continued on with her inspection, her eyes moving to her unremarkable breasts that stood out in sharp relief under the thin tank top she wore.

She tilted her head, wondering again what he saw when he looked at her with such fevered passion in those ice-blue eyes. What made him groan with what sounded like longing as he fondled them with a gentle, yet firm touch while suckling the rosy peaks into his perfect lips.

Her breathing picked up at the memories and she shook her head, moving her gaze to her slim waist and down to her hips that swelled away from it in gentle curves that flowed into long, slim legs.

She wrinkled her pert nose as she looked back into her own eyes, slowly shaking her head. No, she would never measure up to Damon, but for some unfathomable reason, he had chosen her. He loved her... he'd told her several times now, and she would never understand it.

She turned away from the mirror, her inadequacies clawing at her scant self-confidence as she started the shower.

She sighed as she disrobed. She'd just have to learn to accept herself and his love without question, just as he'd told her countless times. To him, she was beautiful, perfect, and he desired no other.

Still, fear welled up within her as she stepped under the warm spray and began to wash. What would happen to her when he did find someone more worthy of him, of his masculine beauty, his perfection? What then?

She swallowed the lump that threatened to choke her at the prospect. She would want the peace of death in that case, but she knew that she would accept it and move on. She had to. She could never hurt her parents that way and she loved both Renée and Charlie too much to do such a thing to them. She was their only child after all. She'd just have to endure it, brace for it, because deep within, she knew Damon finding someone better was inevitable.

Doing her best to steel herself against her morose thoughts, she shook her head and finished up her shower, drying and dressing in comfortable jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She wasn't sure what was planned for the day, but everything had been causal so far, most of their days having been spent hanging out here or at the Mystic Grill.

She thought back to their unannounced arrival here as she dried her hair with the towel; recalling the cool, reluctant, bordering on hateful, welcome of Stefan. Damon, of course, had been his normal, seemingly unaffected and sarcastic self which, she had to admit, hadn't helped the situation between the brothers any. Damon's ever present devil-may-care attitude seemed to irk Stefan greatly.

One thing she knew; she wasn't sure she liked Stefan all that much. He'd been cordial to her certainly and a gracious, if somewhat reluctant host, but he was very stoic and stodgy; a complete contrast to his vibrantly dark, passion-filled brother.

She'd also quickly come to realize that there was something deep-seated between them. Something that had damaged their relationship so much so that it seemed irreparable, at least in her opinion, and it went way beyond their dissimilarities of character. Yes, there was a story there, but she didn't have a clue as to just what it was.

She'd tried to get Damon to tell her about it, but he wouldn't budge and was a master at deflecting. He was a master with words, period and could talk circles around anyone, she knew. It was awe-inspiring watching him at it and she chuckled at the memories of the looks of confusion on the faces of his many victims as they wondered just what had happened when he talked his way into and out of any situation presented to him.

He was the most dangerous person she'd ever met, without even having to lift a finger and it was just one of the many things she loved about him.

She loved the danger she knew was there, although she'd never seen any aggression or violence from him. It wasn't an unhinged kind of danger; it was controlled, precise, simmering away just under the surface. She'd never even heard him raise his voice in anger, but she knew, she felt the dark danger in him and was drawn to it, lured by it, enamored of it.

Just thinking of that part of his personality had a delicious shiver running along her spine because, somewhere, deep down she knew she had the same potential; a potential that allowed her to appreciate his darkness whereas others shunned and scorned it, their fear of him seemingly instinctive.

That he could charm his way around their innate fears was impressive, and she almost purred at the thought of his mastery, a smirk on her lips and wicked glint in her eyes as she brushed out her damp hair in front of the mirror. He was perfect and, for now at least, he was hers.

Finally finished with her hair, she made her way out of the room, eager to find him and see what he wanted to do today. It was supposed to be their last day here as they would be flying back to Arizona early the next morning. She didn't have much wiggle room in that schedule either. She had to get back before her mother returned from her road trip with her baseball player boyfriend, Phil. She had no idea that her seventeen year old daughter had left town with her older boyfriend and Bella wanted it to remain that way. She had no wish to fight it out with Renée, and she knew that's what would happen if her mother found out.

Moving quickly down the carpeted stairs, she reached the landing and headed toward the living room figuring that was the best place to begin her search. She could have called out to him, but wasn't sure who all was home, if anyone, and didn't feel like making an ass of herself by yelling his name. She'd find him eventually. The house was big, but not that big.

She entered the living room, the greeting on her lips dying before she could utter a word as she stared in shock. She'd found Damon all right, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl, a very beautiful girl that looked to be very close to her same age, and she was currently rubbing her hands over a shocked looking Damon's chest. He was so shocked as he stared at the girl, that he seemed not to notice Bella at all.

She felt her heart shatter as she watched the girl smirk and lean toward Damon, whispering something to him as he stood frozen, before placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

So this was it. The end. She'd known deep down that it would happen, but she still wasn't prepared for the pain that gripped her chest like a vice, stealing her ability to draw breath. It was so consuming that she barely managed to stay upright, but she did. Now she had to escape. Run as far and as fast as she could.

She spun around and left the room, her mind in a whirl, not even noticing the tears that blurred her vision and wet her face as she raced up the stairs.

She burst into the room they'd shared. The room where, just scant hours before, he'd made love to her and declared that she was the one for him. God, how that seemed to be a million years ago now.

She grabbed her bag and raced back out, down the stairs, only stumbling once as she made her way past the living room and to the entryway where she knew the rental car key to be on a table by the door. Grabbing it, she raced out the door, not bothering to close it. Hopping in the car, she started it and put it in drive, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road as fast as she dared.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand and glanced in the rearview mirror just in time to see Damon run from the house only to stand and watch as she drove away.

She choked on a sob as she realized that this would be the last time she would ever see him. There was just no way that she could face him again and she felt determination fill her as she made up her mind on what she would do; what she had to do to maintain any sanity at all. She would move to Forks, even though she hated the place.

Gripping the wheel with both hands as she picked up speed, she knew that Forks was her only option. It would, she hoped and prayed, be her refuge from the memories; a refuge from Damon.

With that thought in her mind, she willed herself into a state of semi-being and felt a numbness fill her.

She would do what she had to do.

She would survive this…

...somehow.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time... ~Spudz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: My thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate it so much! In this chapter, I introduce you to my characterization of Damon. Let me know if I'm getting his character right, will you? If not, I'll try to fix that. Thanks! **

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Damon stood and watched as the car slowly disappeared from sight. He didn't have to guess or wonder what had happened. He knew that Isabella had witnessed what had happened with the as yet, unnamed girl in the living room. He also knew that she possessed the self-esteem equivalent to that of a gnat.

He hung his head, hands on hips as he stared at the ground just thinking about the entire situation for a moment.

He was well aware of Bella's lousy self-image and had been doing all he could for the last several months to build her up and convince her that, in his eyes at the very least, she was perfect and beautiful and the only one for him, and he meant every word, each time he spoke them.

He had hoped that his sincerity had shown through his usual penchant for exercising his skill in the art of bullshit. He scoffed bitterly as he looked up, a dark look on his handsome face. Apparently not. Such a thing would require trust and self-confidence, neither of which she possessed.

He was still standing in the same place as his dear little brother pulled in and stepped out of his car, a smirk on his face. "So brother," he sneered, "...am I mistaken, or was that Isabella I passed on the road on my way back? Never mind, I know it was. I knew it was only a matter of time before you fucked her over." He leaned against the side of his car, arms crossed over his chest, looking smug. "So, who did she catch you with brother?"

Damon shot him a malicious smirk. "Someone you neglected to mention baby brother, and I'm sure the story is an interesting one. Not sure of the tarts name but I'll just call her little Debbie Doppelganger. She's quite forward brother. You should really keep a leash on that one as it seems the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

He watched as the smirk fell from Stefan's face and he stood, hands fisted at his sides. "What the fuck did you do to Elena? Where is she?"

Damon grinned. "Hit a nerve have I? Trust me, I didn't do anything to her. One dip in that poisonous gene pool was more than enough for me, thanks. The similarities between this girl and her ancestor are more than skin deep it would seem, since she found it necessary to offer up the goods and give out a free sample."

Stefan was in his face instantly, a growl rumbling from his chest as he shoved Damon who barely moved, grinning. "Is that all ya got baby brother?" He tsk'ed. "You should really rethink your diet. Thumper doesn't seem to be very nutritious." He grabbed Stefan by the neck and set him away. "Now, we're gonna go inside and you can introduce me to Katherine Jr. Then I'm gonna pack my shit and you're gonna take me to the airport. I have a girl to catch up to."

Stefan eyed him suspiciously. "You're really leaving?"

Damon smirked as they walked to the door. "You sound relieved brother. Aren't ya gonna miss me?"

Stefan scoffed. "My life was just fine without you in it, so no, I'm not gonna miss you in the least."

Damon clutched at his chest, gasping. "God, that cuts deep." He smirked as they walked through the open door, Stefan turning to close it.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're all torn up about it. You care for no one but yourself Damon, it's always been so and will always be."

Damon frowned as they entered the living room, murmuring softly. "Not so. Not anymore."

Stefan glanced at him curiously, the question he was poised to ask dying before being uttered as Elena wrapped herself around him. "Stefan!" She kissed his cheek. "Where have you been?" She pouted.

He smiled at her. "I had to go talk to Alaric." He set her away from him. "What are you doing here Elena? I told you not to come here this week."

Damon drew their attention as he laughed quietly while pouring a bourbon. "Keeping secrets from everyone now, eh Stefan?"

"Shut up Damon."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, a pout on her face. "I missed you and wanted to see you. I was tired of waiting." She pulled him down into a kiss and backed away meeting his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you had guests? Who are they?"

Damon smirked as he flopped into a chair, taking a liberal pull from his glass as he watched them, dark amusement shining in his eyes. "Now, that's information you should have had before coming on to me don't you think sweets?"

Stefan growled. "Shut the fuck up Damon."

"Why Stefan? It's not like she can help herself. It's genetic. The slut runs through the veins in those two."

"I swear to god Damon, if you don't shut up…"

Damon grinned. "You'll what? Sic Thumper on me? Stomp your foot and whine?"

Stefan flew at him and he caught him by the neck again, holding him at a distance as he took a sip of bourbon. "Wow Stef, that was almost scary." He gave him a disappointed look as his brother struggled feebly in his hold. "Still, needs work." He tossed him away and smirked as Stefan straightened up, rubbing his neck as Elena clutched to his arm, glancing between them in confusion.

"Who is he to you Stefan?"

Damon propped his feet up on a low table. "Yeah Stef, who am I to you?"

Stefan sneered at him. "You're nothing to me now." He looked at Elena, his expression softening. "We were brothers once, a very long time ago."

Damon hmm'ed as he took a sip. "I disagree brother. You can't choose your blood family. No one knows this better than I. You're stuck with me, remember? No? Let me refresh your memory. It was because of you that we'll have each other forever."

"Get over yourself Damon. This argument is old and tired."

Damon held his glass aloft. "Still as valid today as it was back then, but whatever." He finished his drink. "I'm gonna go grab my stuff. Be down in a few to get that ride to the airport." He rose from the chair and set his glass to the side before leaving the room.

Elena slowly walked to a chair and sat before meeting Stefan's worried gaze. "You have a brother. All this time, and you never told me." She shook her head slowly. "What else don't I know Stefan? Any more surprises?"

Stefan's expression became blank. "Did you try something with him Elena? Was he telling the truth? Did he do something to you?"

She sat back, turning her face away as her thoughts raced. She didn't want to lose Stefan, that was for certain. "He made moves on me. I didn't even have a chance to ask questions. I walked in and he was on me before I knew what was happening. He kissed me, and I guess his girlfriend saw it. He heard her leaving and ran out. That was it and then you got here."

Stefan was pacing now. "I knew it! I'm gonna stake the bastard. One of these days…"

Damon's voice coming from the doorway cut him off mid-rant. "You're welcomed to try Stef. You know what they say, repetition is the key to learning and all that. You'll get it soon, I have every confidence in you. "Till then, here's some advice whether you want it or not, 'cause I'm gonna have a grand ol' time with the 'I told ya so's' later on; don't trust a thing that comes outta Kat Jr's mouth. You might live to regret it. The regret part's a certainty, the living part, not so much."

"You attacked her! Didn't give her a chance to protest! I've seen you in action before Damon, this is nothing new."

He grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you not see Isabella, Stefan? She's fucking gorgeous, inside as well as out. Why in seven hells would I risk her for that?" He motioned toward a scowling Elena. He scoffed and picked up his bag. "There's no way. I'm a lot of things brother, but stupid was never one of them. Now, let's go. I need my girl and you, as usual, are like talking to a brick wall."

He walked out and Stefan looked at Elena piercingly, doubt slowly creeping in at his brother's words.

She shook her head and stood, caressing his cheek. "You don't believe him do you Stefan? I would never betray you like that. You have to believe me."

She was so earnest, her eyes pleading for his trust… He sighed. "Yes, I believe you. Now, let's go. I'll drop you home on the way to the airport."

She smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you Stefan. Never doubt that. You're the only one for me."

He smiled and kissed her again, all doubt forgotten. Why wouldn't he trust her over his asshole of a brother? He loved her and she loved him and that's all that mattered to him. "You're right and I love you too, so much. Now let's go. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner Damon is out of my life again, just the way I like it."

~o0o~

Bella stood at the ticket counter, drumming her fingers impatiently as the woman looked up the soonest flight to Seattle. She wouldn't be going back to Arizona, ever if she could avoid it. She'd just have her mother pack and ship her things to Forks.

"The next flight departs in thirty minutes."

Bella slid her ticket to Arizona across the counter. "Can you change that and I'll just pay the difference, if any?"

The lady smiled. "Let me see what I can do." She typed in the information and smiled. "I can, and it'll only be an extra $50.00 for changing flights."

Bella nodded, a sigh of relief escaping her. "Great, that's perfect." She handed the woman her debit card and waited while she finished the transaction.

The lady stuffed it all in an envelope and handed it over. "Okay, you're all set. Your flight departs at gate 26. Have a safe trip."

Bella gave her a wan smile. "Thanks, I will."

By the time she got to the gate and checked in, it was time for her to board and she felt the tension drain from her when she stowed her bag and sat.

He hadn't caught up to her and she was grateful. It would have been an emotional disaster if he had, she was sure. Even thinking of him now had her chest tightening and a lump choking her throat as tears burned just behind her eyes.

She closed them and leaned her head back, taking deep breaths. It wouldn't do to have a sob fest on an airplane for fucks sake. She had to get a hold of herself.

She turned her thoughts to her new circumstances thinking that Charlie was in for one hell of a surprise. After all, it's not every day that your teen daughter shows up out of thin air to live with you. Yeah, this was going to be a shock, both to him and Renée. She sighed. Fuck. Renée… That was a whole other can of worms that she just wasn't prepared mentally to deal with at the moment, but she knew her mother was gonna freak and demand answers. Answers that she just wasn't willing to give, at least not the honest ones. She'd have to think up something plausible… something that Renée wouldn't question overmuch…

Her thoughts turned to where her mother was at the moment and inspiration hit. Yes, this was perfect. She'd tell her that she was moving in with Charlie to allow her the freedom to be with Phil on the road. Her mother was self-centered enough to be so thrilled with the prospect that she wouldn't question her motive. At least it sounded good in theory. She'd just try to make herself sound really concerned and sincere when she told her. If she still sounded skeptical after that, she'd tack on wanting to get to know Charlie better before going off to college. That right there carried enough guilt with Renée to stifle any more questions, she was sure. Her mother had always felt guilty for taking away his only child, especially at such a young age. Not enough to make her go back to him, but enough that it bothered her through the years, Bella knew. It was her ace in the hole and she'd use it if forced to.

Now that she had all of that figured out, she was again in danger of thinking about why she was in this situation to begin with and that was dangerous territory. She needed a distraction; something to lose herself in. Her eyes opened and she grabbed her bag from under her seat, digging out her iPod. Music. Angry, hard music. That would do it.

She placed the ear buds in and scrolled through her play-lists finding the hard rock list and selecting. Nothing like a little Disturbed to block out the thoughts and numb the mind.

She settled back, propping her head between the seat-back and window just as the plane began to taxi. Letting the music do its job, she willed time to move faster, her eyes slowly sliding shut as she eventually shut down completely in sleep.

The feeling of someone gently shaking her shoulder woke her sometime later and she looked up at the flight attendant. "We've arrived in Seattle miss. Time to deplane."

Bella nodded slowly as she sat up and released her seat belt. "Okay, thank you."

She grabbed her bag and stuffed her iPod into it, zipping it shut as she rose and walked off the plane. She made her way through the airport and straight outside, the only bag she had slung over her shoulder.

Glancing around quickly, she found an empty cab and opened the door. "Hey, I need to get to Forks. You go that far?"

The man eyed her a beat then nodded. "Yeah sure, as long as you got the funds."

She slid into the back seat and nodded. "You take plastic, right?"

He pointed to the high-tech meter. "Sure do."

Bella sighed in relief and fastened the seatbelt. "Great, we're all set then."

"You got it."

He pulled out and Bella stared around at the gloomy, gray scenery as the miles passed, thinking about how well the weather matched her mood, the sky seeming to shed all the tears she wished she could. She would wait for that though. She'd allow herself that release once she was in the privacy of her room at Charlie's, when there was no one to witness this deep pain that gripped her so strongly.

~o0o~

He sat on the cliffs edge, his eyes roaming what he knew to be breathtaking scenery, and yet, nothing seemed to impress him these days. Not when he'd seen all of this hundreds of times before, plus more besides. To him, in his current state of mind, it was all just trees, mountains and sky, its ability to impress him dulled and lost long ago along with his zest for life.

He was sick of this cursed and solitary existence, especially since all those around him were happy and mated, their happy, contented thoughts a very bitter pill for him to swallow. It's why he spent most of his free time all the way out here; not for the sights, or the clean, brisk air, but for the solitude and the quiet he could finally achieve in his mind.

Speaking of… He sighed in exasperation as the thoughts of his 'sister' invaded. Seemed as though his reprieve was over for the day. "Yes Alice, I'm in the usual place." He didn't raise his voice by much. He knew she was now close enough to hear him just as he could make out her light, running footfalls.

Mere seconds later, she was sitting next to him, her excitement almost palpable. He didn't even glance over. "What is it Alice? Why are you repeating designer names in your head? You know how that irritates me."

She giggled. "Yes, I know, but I've had a vision and I want to tell you without you picking it out of my head first." She bounced and he glanced at her, one brow raised in silent question.

She bounced some more, an expectant grin on her face. "Well, aren't you gonna ask?"

He looked straight ahead, not in the mood to indulge her. "Your memory fails you Alice. I already did, if you'll recall, just moments ago."

She growled, well as much as she could manage anyway. With her voice, the ferocity of it was a bit lost in the miniscule, feminine nature of it. It reminded him of a baby tiger and he smirked. She smacked his shoulder and he laughed at her.

"Fine, you horse's ass. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you that your mate is getting in a taxi at the airport and heading to Forks this very moment."

She watched in satisfaction as he turned to stare at her, a gobsmacked expression now on his face. "My what?"

She looked smug. "Has your vampire hearing failed you brother dear? I said…"

She trailed off as he held up a hand. "I heard you. I'm just having a bit of difficulty believing what I heard." He turned to her fully. "How can you be so sure she's my mate?"

She giggled again. "My visions silly. I've seen the two of you together." She placed a hand on his arm, her voice gentling. "Would you like to see?"

He scoffed, a crooked smile now on his lips. "Of course!"

She nodded and they both got quiet, concentrating on the visions making their way through their minds.

He gasped. "God, she's beautiful Alice."

Alice bounced and clapped. "I know! Oh, I can't wait to dress her for you Edward! She has such a lovely form, such classical beauty… she's just perfect for you!"

He stared out at the vast scenery again, seeing it with renewed faith before looking back at his sister. "When do I meet her Alice?"

Her eyes glazed and she looked back at him seconds later, smiling widely. "This Monday Edward, her first day at Forks High."

He looked out into the distance, now only seeing the various visions of his future mate that Alice had showed him, his thoughts in a whirl as he murmured softly.

"Monday… after all these years alone, I get to meet my mate. Thank you god."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time... ~Spudz**

**P.S. Don't forget to let me know how I did with Damon's voice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Just want to clarify, for those who aren't familiar with my stories, I hate Edward and Alice. I kill off Edward more often than not. LOL Any feelings between Edward and Bella in this fic will be purely one-sided on his part. She'll go along with hanging out with him, but she's somewhat numb right now and just trying to make it through each day. Alice will egg him on in the belief that Bella's his mate, and he'll be content getting to be the Victorian gentleman. After this chapter, there will be quite the time jump. I figure we all know what happened in Twilight; no need to rehash, and I'm not one to drag out the angst. I hate that too. It can have it's uses, but then get on with it, right?  
><strong>

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

The bright sun beat down on Damon as he got out of his car, the notoriously high temperatures of Arizona already causing rippling waves of heat to rise from the pavement as he made his way up the sidewalk to Isabella's door.

He'd made it back here last night, but he figured he'd give her a little more time to think about what had really happened before approaching her.

He was still baffled by it himself, wondering for what had to be the hundredth time how she could interpret what she saw as a rejection or betrayal by him. In his mind, he hadn't been receptive to the girl at all. Momentarily frozen in shock by her familiar features, sure, but even that hadn't lasted for a second after she'd leaned in and kissed him. He sighed, guessing that by then, it had already been too late and Bella had left the room, completely missing his next action of pushing the little slut away.

He got to the door and took off his sunglasses before knocking. He knew it would take some talking to repair the damage to her confidence, but he was fully prepared to put in the time. He loved her. There wasn't a doubt in his mind and he'd walk through fire for her if he had to.

Just the realization of that shocked him, but he knew, deep down it was true. After Katherine, he'd vowed never to love like that again, but it was too late, and he found he didn't mind it in the least. He knew Bella; knew her character. She was nothing like the slut Katherine and never would be.

He frowned as the time ticked by with no answer, so he listened carefully, his frown deepening when he couldn't detect any sounds from the house. Not a whisper of breath or a heartbeat… there was nothing but silence.

Just where the hell could she be? He only knew of a couple of friends she was close enough with to actually spend time at their homes, so he turned back to his car, ready to look for her there. She had to be with one of them. After all their months together he knew her well enough to know there was really no where else she would go.

He'd just made it to the car and was opening the door when Renée and her boyfriend Phil pulled up so he stood and waited, his car door open and his arms leaning on the roof.

Renée got out and greeted him immediately. "Damon, hi. Is Bella inside?"

He smiled. "No. Not sure where she is. I was kinda hoping you could tell me."

Renée frowned. "Huh. Yeah, that's weird. She knew I'd be home today and she's always here when I get back from any trips." She looked at Phil as he got their bags from the back of the car. "Now I'm worried." She looked back at him. "Have you tried her cell?"

Damon reached onto the dash of the car and held up the phone for her to see. "She left it in my car, so that's a no." She'd really left it at Stefan's in her haste to leave, but he wouldn't be sharing that with Renée.

Renée rubbed her forehead, looking really worried now. "Well shit. Maybe she left a note inside. Why don't you come inside while I look?"

Damon moved from where he stood, closing the door with a click as he walked back up to the door and went inside after her.

"Can I offer you something to drink Damon? Not sure what we have 'cause we've been gone, but I can at least get you a water or something."

He shook his head. "Thanks but I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure…" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen. "She always tacks any notes on the fridge…" She trailed off and turned back to Damon just as he entered. "There's nothing." She glanced around as if something would materialize from thin air. "Shit, I'm startin' to freak. This just isn't like her."

He slipped his glasses back on. "Don't panic yet Renée. I'm gonna go see if she's at a friend's place. I'll be sure to let you know something as soon as I know, all right?"

She sighed and walked him to the door, opening it and standing to the side as he walked out. "Thank you Damon. I'd really appreciate that."

He nodded and waved over his shoulder as he got to his car, hearing her call out. "As soon as you know!"

He smiled, waved again and got in, starting the car and pulling out before she had a chance to waylay him with anything else. He didn't have time to waste because he was becoming concerned himself. He could tell just by the faintness of her scent in the house that she hadn't been back since she'd left with him a week ago. Now, where the fuck could she be? And why the fuck hadn't she gone home?

~o0o~

Bella took a bracing breath, her hand on the phone in the kitchen, trying to steady her nerves enough to deal with Renée. She had to make this call now, she knew, because if she delayed any longer, Renée was going to panic. She'd probably been home long enough to figure out that she wasn't there and there was no note. Yep, she'd be panicking soon for sure.

She hung her head and counted to three in her head before picking up the handset and hitting the programmed number. It rang twice before Renée answered and when she did, it shot pain through Bella.

"Damon?! Have you found her?! Please, say something!"

Bella steeled herself and took a big breath. "Mom, it's me."

"Oh Bella! Thank god! Are you all right?! Where the hell are you and why didn't you leave a note?!"

Bella glanced at the ceiling, praying for patience as her mother went from sounding frantic to pissed within seconds. "Mom, calm down. I'm fine and I'm in Forks with Charlie, but don't tell Damon... We're... not together anymore."

"What?! Isabella Marie, you'd better start explaining now. What the hell do you mean, you're in Forks? Why? What the hell is going on?"

"Renée!" She took another breath and tried to steady her voice. "I will tell you everything if you'll calm down and give me a chance to speak."

She heard Renée sigh. "Fine Bella. Speak and it better be good."

"Look, Damon and I aren't working out so I started thinking about how you like to travel with Phil and how I'd like to get to really know Charlie before going away to college so I decided to move here. School is already going, and I didn't want to waste any more time in that area and risk having to catch up, so I moved and figured I'd explain it when you got back. So here I am, explaining."

She heard the sound of a kitchen chair scraping the floor and Renée sighed heavily. "Jesus Bella. You could have at least discussed this with me before my trip."

She sighed and sat down at the table, running a hand through her hair.

"You're right Mom and I apologize, but what's done is done now. I'm here and this is where I need to stay and I hope you can understand that. It's the best thing for all of us. You get your freedom and Charlie and I get to really know each for the first time in my life. I need that Mom. Please try to understand."

"Okay Bella, if that's really what you want, but what about Damon? You just left without telling him anything either? That's not cool Bella, even if things aren't working out. He deserves an explanation at least. He deserves to know it's over. He was here looking for you earlier and he didn't have a clue."

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat as tears now traced down her cheeks. "Can you just tell him that I've moved Mom, please? I can't handle talking to him. Please?"

"Bella, what happened? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Bella sniffed. "No Renée, he didn't hurt me physically, but I saw him kiss another girl, and it just hurts so much…"

She choked on a sob.

"Oh god baby, I'm so sorry. I know you two were becoming close, or at least I thought _he_ was too. God, I'm gonna fucking kill him if he comes back around here!"

"No Renée! Please, just let it go. But don't tell him where I am...please?"

"Okay baby, I won't, but I'm not gonna be nice to him either. Not after he hurt you like that."

Bella nodded and tried to get back in control. "Okay Mom. Could you please pack and ship my stuff?"

"Of course baby. I'll start as soon as we get off the phone so I can get it all out to you soon."

"Thanks Mom. I'll talk to you later. I lost my cell, so I'll call you with my new number as soon as I get a replacement."

"Okay Bella. I love you baby, and I'm gonna miss you so much. Keep me updated on how you are, all right?"

"Sure Mom, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

She hung up and covered her face with both hands.

Talking about Damon had been so hard… God, she felt as if her heart was being squeezed in a vice. Would it ever get better? She doubted it. She'd just have to learn to live with the pain, make it a part of her and then lock it away so she could survive.

With that thought, she got up and made her way up to her room. She had to wash the few clothes she had with her so that she would have something clean to wear on Monday. She had no idea when the rest of her things would arrive and until then, she'd just have to make do. She didn't have a car and Charlie was too busy with work to take her into Port Angeles anytime soon.

She was just tossing her things in the washer when she heard the rumbling sounds of an engine; a very old, on-its-last-wheeze type of engine. She finished starting the load and then made her way down stairs to see just what the hell could cause such a noise.

She opened the front door to the sight of Charlie standing next to a rust bucket of a truck, a sheepish grin on his face. Just behind him, a russet-skinned boy was helping Charlie's long-time friend, Billy Black out of a truck and into his wheel chair.

She walked all the way out, closing the door behind her as Charlie motioned to the truck. "Well? What do you think?"

She looked back at him feeling a little alarmed to be completely honest. She'd planned on getting a small, practical, cheap-on-gas type of car with some of the money she had in her account, but now it looked like Charlie had just acquired this rusty beast… for her… Oh god… say something Bella before you wind up looking like an ungrateful ass! "Uh, for me?"

He nodded slowly, watching her cautiously. "Yeah Bells. Ya need something to get around in and Billy had this available. It runs great too."

She cringed a bit. She couldn't help it and tried to cover it with a smile. "Uh, thanks Char.., uh Dad."

He smirked at her, a skeptical look on his face. "I know it's not every girl's dream car Bells, but it'll get you where ya need to go, and it's a tank."

He knocked on the hood, and she mumbled under her breath. "You can say that again."

Billy rolled up and laughed. "She sure is. Served me well all these years. I'm just glad to see her go to a good home now that I can't drive her."

Charlie and Billy started bantering about old times and the kid finally approached Bella, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking a bit nervous. "Hey, I'm Jake, Billy's son. You probably don't remember me, but we used to play together when we were little."

She studied him for a beat and shook her head. "No, you're right. I don't remember. I'm Bella, by the way."

He blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I've been looking forward to seeing you. I've kinda watched you grow up through the pictures that Charlie has so I couldn't wait to really get to know you. I'm glad you moved here finally."

He met her eyes and something like dread crept through her thoughts. He looked dreamy, star-struck, and that was the very last kind of thing she wanted to deal with. She figured she'd try the direct approach and cut him off before it got too bad.

"Look Jake, how old are you?"

He looked startled and then embarrassed. Perfect.

"Uh, I...I'm fifteen."

She nodded. "Well, I'm almost eighteen and I don't date anyone younger than me. I find boys your age to be too immature, so it's not gonna happen. Get it right outta your head. Don't think about it, dream about it, or plan it in any way. This is not me being coy, or playing hard-to-get. I am in no way trying to cultivate your interest. Got it? Is all of that clear?"

He now looked like someone had kicked his puppy as he stared at the ground and nodded.

She felt something click within herself and she observed him with what could only be described as indifference. She felt freed somehow and she found herself smirking inside because her usual response would have been guilt and indecision. Guilt over being straight-forward. Guilt over crushing his hope. Guilt over causing the juvenile pain she could see in his eyes. Indecision over whether she should give him a chance anyway, despite what she wanted.

Now however, she felt nothing; no guilt, no remorse, no sympathy even. Basically, she didn't give two shits about this kid or his feelings. He'd deal and as long as he left her the hell alone, that's all she cared about.

He looked back up at her with a determined expression. "We can be friends at least, right?

She smiled. "Yeah, sure, as long as you realize that's all we'll ever be."

He smiled sadly. "Sure, sure. It's all good. Now, you want me to show you how to drive the beast? It can be complicated at first."

"Yeah, that'd be great considering I have to get to school tomorrow."

He opened the drivers door and stood back for her to get in. "No time like the present."

~o0o~

Damon walked away from Bella's mother's house still reeling a bit at what she'd told him.

Bella was gone. She'd moved, and Renée had made it clear she wasn't about to tell him where she'd moved to. He'd even gotten desperate enough to try compelling her and discovered, to his disappointment, that he was unable to. Seems that whatever it was about Bella that protected her mind from such tactics, she had inherited from Renée.

He got into his car and started it up, just sitting for moments, processing. He was hurt. This fucked up situation was now serious, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

He'd thought it would be a simple matter of letting Bella calm down and think rationally. Then he'd talk to her, explain what really happened. She'd see it for what it really was, they'd go on. Together. Happy.

"Fuck!" He slammed both hands onto the wheel before putting the car in drive and taking off. He was trying to be understanding. Trying to see this situation from her perspective and with her lack of confidence...but god damn it! She hadn't even given him a chance!

He felt some of the old anger and resentment setting in. Was he forever to be fucked over by the women that he actually let himself feel genuine love for?

It seemed so.

He found himself on the interstate and before he knew it, he was heading in the direction of Sin City. Plenty of people and bottles of booze in that place and nobody would give a shit if a few went missing. Perfect. Vegas was perfect.

Time to play and forget about all this shit for a while.

...or try to.

**My thanks to those who review. I keep going for you.**

**'Till next time... ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Two Chappies in one day! That deserves some love, right? **

**Review, review! All my thanks to those who do! **

**(See what I did there? *brow wiggle*)**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Damon groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head as he did. His head felt like it was the size of Montana and this was just one of countless days he'd woken up feeling this way.

He'd spent a month in Vegas so far, trying to drown out any kind of feelings or emotions with blood and bourbon and it just wasn't working, his pain and anger still as sharp and raw as when he'd arrived.

He'd even thought about trying to forget her by taking up one of the many offers from other women that he'd had and he just… couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to so much as kiss another woman, just the thought of doing so feeling like a stake through the heart.

He rolled onto his back, grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. He just couldn't get her out of his mind and heart.

Not even the aftermath of Katherine had been this bad. After a time, he'd been able to shore himself up with anger and move on and being with other women certainly hadn't been a problem, but now? There was just no way.

This left him with only one option. No matter how hurt he was, or how pissed off at her he was, he was going to find her and confront her. At this point, he didn't give a shit if he had to choke the information out of Renée, he'd damn well get it.

His mind raced, thinking clearly for the first time since he'd left Arizona.

Perhaps he'd just wait and watch for Phil to be home and alone. Then he'd get it out of him. Surely he wouldn't be immune to being compelled? Now that his anger had scaled back to a steady simmer and he'd had time to think, getting the information from Phil was the best option.

When he got to Bella, if she refused to hear him out, he'd just take her and disappear. He wouldn't give her an option, damn it. He knew she loved him. She was just being monumentally stupid and stubborn. She knew his number after all. She'd had plenty of time and opportunity to call him, but she hadn't. He growled. Well, too fucking bad. She was going to listen whether she liked it or not.

With a clear plan now in his mind, he got up and went to get ready to leave this place because as it turns out, Vegas hadn't been the salvation he'd hoped it would be. He now knew that whatever salvation there was to be had for him, resided with a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl named Isabella.

Time to go get her.

~o0o~

The crow perched on the telephone wire watching and waiting. He'd been back here in hellishly hot Arizona for a week now and he was almost out of patience. Either Phil was gone, or he and Renée were always, _always_ together. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn they were joined at the hip.

He sneered, ...well in his mind he sneered. Kinda hard to accomplish such a thing with a fucking beak… Point was, he was sick of waiting and was reconsidering that whole choking bit.

Just as he'd decided to take off for a bit and grab a drink somewhere, the front door opened and Renée walked out...alone. He watched her get in the car, start it up, and drive away. Christ, it was about time!

Taking off from the wire, he found a secluded spot nearby and changed back before making his way to the door. This was it, finally.

He knocked and heard Phil make his way to the door, pulling it open with a smile that quickly morphed into a frown. "Damon. What can I do for you?"

He got right to the point. "I need to know where Bella is Phil. I need to speak with her."

Phil crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry man, I can't tell you that."

He sighed. "Can't or won't? Look, I love her. I need to see her and be allowed the chance to explain what happened."

Phil was shaking his head before Damon was even done speaking. "Sorry man, I feel for ya, but if she wanted to talk to ya, I'm sure she would'a called."

Damon stepped a little closer. He was now done fucking around. "Look at me Phil." Phil met his eyes, looking a little confused at first until his eyes glazed with a blank look. "You're going to tell me where Isabella is Phil and then you're going to forget I was ever here."

Phil nodded. "Isabella is in Forks Washington with her father Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police."

"Good, now Phil, you're going to go turn on a game on TV and watch it. That's all you've been doing since Renée left."

Phil nodded again mumbling "I've been watching the game since Renée left." as he closed the door.

~o0o~

Bella sat on her bed thinking about all the things that had happened since she'd been here in this rainy little arm-pit of a town. It was mind-boggling and a bit overwhelming to be honest. She was friends with a family of… _fuck_… Vampires. Part of her mind rebelled at just the thought, but another, deeper part of her consciousness felt and accepted the truth of it readily, and she wasn't sure why.

She'd always had a fascination with all things supernatural for some reason. She felt drawn to it, as though she was supposed to be a part of it. Curiously enough, she got the same dark, dangerous vibes from Jasper that she'd always felt from Damon, and so she'd found herself developing a fast friendship with him more than any of the others.

He was quiet and calm; a very soothing personality to be around, but there was still that delicious dark current that she could feel just under the surface… It reminded her so of Damon that it was very attractive while painful on a certain level too, but she couldn't stay away. She found that being around Jasper helped fill a tiny bit of the hole that had formed when she'd left her love, and so she gravitated to him whenever she could.

Jasper had quickly taken the role of an older brother to her but her attraction to his darkness was purely platonic... unlike with Damon. She felt pulled in so strongly by Damon that she knew she would never love another. There was just no question about that.

The similarities of the feelings she got made her wonder. Why would she feel such a thing from Damon? He wasn't a vampire after all, he was nothing like the cold, crystal skinned Cullen's, so what the hell could it be? Perhaps he was just very attuned to the supernatural himself?

Yeah, that had to be it.

Sadness filled her as she thought to herself that she would probably never know. She had left him after all, and he probably hated her for that by now. She wouldn't blame him if he did.

She had thought about what she'd witnessed so many times now, despite trying not to, and every time, now that she had a clearer head, she'd concluded that the girl had been the aggressor.

Yes, he probably hated her because she hated herself for overreacting and not giving him a chance to explain. She'd thought about calling him and each time she picked up the phone, she'd backed out because there was just no way that he didn't hate her now. She wasn't worth his time. He deserved someone much better than she, and so she left him alone. She'd suffer through her lost love alone. She would remain alone.

These thoughts brought her to thoughts of Edward and by extension, Alice, her two least favorite Cullen's. Oh, she liked Edward well enough. He was a nice, polite boy, but she was getting the feeling that he thought there was more than simple friendship between them and that was beginning to make her a bit uncomfortable.

It's not as though he'd tried anything. He hadn't so much as tried to put an arm around her or, god forbid, kiss her, but it was just in the way he treated her… Opening all doors for her, insisting on driving her to and from school, getting her lunch for her and pulling out her chair for her to sit… it was all a bit maddening and at times she found that she wanted to tell him to fuck right off… She sighed. She wouldn't do that though because she knew it would hurt him and he hadn't really made any declarations of a status in her life, so she couldn't just assume…

Shit. It was all just very confusing where he was concerned. Confusing and weird. He was _weird_.

Speaking of weird… Alice. Now there was a fucking nut job if there ever was one. The girl was pushy, manipulative, and didn't ever want to take 'no' for an answer, especially where clothes were involved. The nutter wanted to dress her in sweater sets with lace on them for fucks sake.

She still remembered coming almost completely un-fucking-hinged the time she'd opened her closet to get clothes for the day only to discover that the mini-mental-case had replaced her entire fucking wardrobe with pastels, cashmere and a plethora of lacy, bead-bedazzled-frilly shit. It looked like the Easter bunny had exploded in her closet and she'd been beyond pissed.

After dressing in the least offensive items she could scrounge up, she'd stuffed all the rest of it in two large garbage bags and headed straight to the mall in Port Angeles.

She'd purchased some comfortable jeans in varying shades and stages of fashionable wear and tear. Everything else had been in red, black and white.

She still felt a stab of gleeful satisfaction when she pictured Alice's face as she saw her that afternoon. She'd dressed in ripped jeans, a black band shirt that was shredded at the bottom, perfectly show-casing her new belly button piercing from which hung a gold letter 'D', black leather jacket and black combat boots. It was all still very feminine and very form fitting, but even she had to admit that she looked bad-ass which is exactly what she was after.

She grinned maliciously just thinking back on it. It was pure fucking gold and she wished to this day that she'd taken a picture for later viewing pleasure.

After milking all the pleasure she could from Alice's initial shock, she'd grabbed the two bags of Easter shit, dumped them on the drive in front of their house, high heels included, doused the whole lot with lighter-fluid and set it ablaze. By that time, the whole family had been on the deck watching. Seeing a prime opportunity, she had told Alice, loudly and in no uncertain terms, that she'd better not ever touch her wardrobe or even speak about it again.

Curiously enough, after that day, the surly and stand-offish Rosalie had warmed to her dramatically and they'd become fast friends. It seemed to Bella that they recognized a bitchy kinship with each other. Both had the potential, but they also had a vast potential to love and care, and so they'd bonded over their similarities, much to the chagrin of Edward and Alice. Bella shrugged as she thought about that. She really didn't give a shit. They could either go along with it or get stuffed.

By extension from Rose, she'd become close with Emmett. With those two, you just couldn't have one without the other, but she didn't mind in the least. Emmett was fantastic, vibrant and fun. She loved spending time with the couple, but she still loved gentle, dark and dangerous Jasper the most and they spent a lot of time together, just hanging out and talking. Best of all, Alice stayed the hell away when they were together and she sensed that Jasper liked that fact.

He was a different person with her around; introverted, overshadowed almost and she hated seeing him like that. She felt protective of her 'brother' and on some level, knew in her heart that he was never meant for Alice. It was clear that she stifled the hell out of him.

She sighed as she laid back on her bed. She was just waiting on Edward to come and get her. She was supposed to go to their house and hang out and she looked forward to it.

Edward always tried to drag her into his room to talk and listen to Debussy, and she'd done that a couple of times, but she'd really rather save the talking for conversations with Jasper. What she really enjoyed was kicking both Jasper and Emmett's asses at Call of Duty. Now that shit was fun, especially with money involved.

She sighed and placed her hands on her bare belly where her shirt had ridden up, feeling the belly button piercing and playing with the 'D' that dangled from it. God, how she missed Damon.

Thinking about him brought to mind thoughts of Arizona and she glanced at her window, remembering the strange crow that used to perch on her window sill. She used to tell that crow everything, and why not? He was a good listener and would never tell another soul. She missed having that outlet. Her heart ached for such a confidant now.

She closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to picture the last time that Damon had made love to her... his perfect hands gliding gently and lovingly over her skin, his lips and tongue trailing after, kissing, sucking, nipping.

She went on to remember the feel of his body on hers, settling between her thighs, the otherworldly feel of him filling her so perfectly, so completely…time and time again, taking her to the highest of heights, loving her slowly, firmly, completely…

"_Damonnn_…"

She moaned his name at just the memories, the feelings, and body responses they elicited from her, tears of pain, loss and most of all regret tracing their way into her hair.

"_Oh god, Damon, how I miss you_…" she whispered.

She opened her eyes and slowly looked toward her open window when a noise caught her attention. A very familiar noise of folding wings and sharp claws on a sill, and she smiled sadly at the crow perched there.

"Just where have you been?" she choked through her tears.

"I've needed you."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time... ~Spudz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Just a reminder that this is AU. I'm not going to follow Twilight or Vampire Diaries to the letter in this because... it's my world and I can. LOL**

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

**You're waiting for someone**  
><strong>To put you together<strong>  
><strong>You're waiting for someone to push you away<strong>  
><strong>There's always another wound to discover<strong>  
><strong>There's always something more you wish he'd say<strong>

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p>Damon perched in the tree outside her window just drinking in the sight of her for a bit. Damn, he'd missed her. His heart ached with it, and oddly enough, he found himself becoming angry. He studied her for a bit longer, trying to will these ill feelings away… yep, he was angry, resentful and it wouldn't do to see her in his current frame of mind.<p>

Now that he knew that she was all right he knew what he had to do to at least take the edge off of his emotions. He needed blood. He hadn't fed since leaving Vegas. That, combined with the fact that he'd let his vampire have free rein during his entire stay there, gorging on unlimited amounts of blood whenever he wanted, led to his current situation of having to wean himself back to drinking more moderate amounts. Until he achieved that, he'd be more temperamental and he sure as hell didn't want to jeopardize their reunion with irrational emotions. The rational ones were bad enough.

The sound of a moan had him refocusing his full attention back on her. She'd moaned his name, just as she always used to when he made love to her. At least now he knew that she still thought of him.

His heart squeezed when he saw her tears, anger churning inside him.

Damn it! If she felt this way...missed him so much...why the hell hadn't she called? His resentment welled up and he fought to control it.

He heard a whisper through her tears. "Oh god, Damon, how I miss you…"

He had to get closer, if just for a little while. She always used to talk to him as the crow...maybe she would now? He couldn't resist...just this small indulgence of being closer and really hearing her voice and then he would go feed…

He landed on the sill and watched as she turned to look at him, a sad smile blooming through her tears.

"Just where have you been?" she said, tears choking her voice.

"I've needed you."

He ruffled his feathers and dipped his head and she chuckled a bit. He was glad to hear it… even if he was mad at her and her stubborn streak.

"You've come a long way. Just how did you find me, I wonder?" She sat up, drying her tears with one hand.

"I can tell you're the same crow…" She furrowed her brow. "This is going to sound weird but… I feel something from you… It's very strange, but I always feel better when you're around. I've missed talking to you, even if you can't talk back." She smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

He ruffled his feathers again.

God, this was hard. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he had to feed first and that meant he had to leave, and the sooner he did that, the sooner he could come to her in his true form and get this shit straightened out.

Unfurling his wings he caw'ed and dipped his head, hoping she'd get the message.

She chuckled. "Have to go, huh? I understand but I hope you'll come back."

He caw'ed again and took off for Seattle where it wouldn't be so noticeable if he slipped and killed his prey. She could damn well count on him coming back though. He'd never leave her or let her leave him, ever again.

~o0o~

Bella smiled and laid back against her pillows. Her heart still ached at the bout of memories she'd just allowed herself, but at least she had her feathered confidant back. Yes, it was strange, but many things in her life were strange, so she wasn't going to question the return of such a comforting presence.

She heard a car pull up outside and went to her window. It was Edward, but he was driving Emmett's big Jeep which was strange. She'd never seen him drive anything but his small silver Volvo.

He looked up and waved and she motioned with her hand for him to come in. She needed to freshen up from her tears and run a brush through her hair before leaving.

She'd just come out of the bathroom when Edward walked up the stairs.

He smiled. "Hello Bella. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and headed down the stairs. "Yeah, just need to grab my jacket and I'm set."

She glanced at him. "Something wrong with your car?"

He chuckled. "No, no, I'm driving Em's Jeep so that we can make it most of the way to the clearing where we play baseball. I thought you might enjoy watching us play."

"Baseball?" She shrugged a shoulder. "As long as you don't expect me to play, I'm good. Sports aren't really my thing, but it should be interesting to see you guys play. Is everyone gonna be there?"

He opened the door for her and she turned to lock up. "Yeah, we all play whenever we have the chance. We need the thunder to cover the noise."

She smirked. "With Em and Jay involved, I can only imagine."

He opened the door of Em's monstrous Jeep and she eyed the distance into the seat with dread. "I'm gonna need a ladder."

He laughed and before she knew what was happening, he'd picked her up and placed her in the seat. "Not with me around, you don't."

She cleared her throat and glanced at his smiling face, feeling very uncomfortable with his handling of her, especially since he seemed all too pleased about it. Still, maybe she was just being oversensitive? It was, after all, the first time he'd touched her and it was only to help her into the damn Jeep. Yeah, she was being weird. She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks Edward."

He grinned. "I am always at your disposal. Now, do you need help with the harness?"

She eyed the straps and shook her head. "Thanks but I'll manage."

He closed the door and went around, hopping in and starting the vehicle. "You ready?"

She engaged the latch and nodded. "Yep, let's go."

~o0o~

If she had been uncomfortable with him helping her into the Jeep, she was now really freaking out. "I have to what?!"

He now looked uncertain. "Well, I have to run the rest of the way to the clearing. The Jeep won't even make it, so you have to ride on my back."

She looked down for a moment, mumbling out a quiet "Shit." She looked back up at him and he was looking sad. She groaned. "Aw, hell. Okay, fine. How do I do this?"

He knelt. "Just hop on, put your arms around my neck, your legs around my waist and hang on tight. I'll do the rest and we'll be there before you know it."

She hopped on and did as he said and he took off, her shriek trailing behind them.

When they arrived, he set her down and she glared at him. "You could have warned me about the speed Edward, jesus!"

Jasper walked up laughing. "What's the matter little bit? The run scare ya?"

She glared at her 'brother', pointing a finger at him. "Yeah, laugh it up Jay… just remember I have that nice Zippo you gave me and I'm not afraid to use it."

He clutched at his chest, grinning. "Aw now little bit, ya wouldn't do that to me. Ya love me too much."

She scowled and then cracked a smile. "Damn it Jay, why can't I ever stay mad at you?"

He smirked. "Because I'm just that good Bee and besides, I love you too." He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Now let's go get ya a good seat so you can watch me kick Eddie's ass."

Edward trailed behind, pouting. "You wish Jasper…"

Jasper glanced back over his shoulder and leaned down a bit, speaking lowly. "Well, he is a fast little shit, I'll give him that, but he ain't got nothin' on me Bee, just wait and see."

She chuckled. "Should I lay some cash on that Jay?"

He tsk'ed. "Damn Emmett anyway. He's turned ya into a gambler for sure. I need to kick his ass for corruptin' my little bit like that…"

She laughed and he pointed at a blanket that had been spread by a basket with snacks and drinks inside. "Your front row seat my dear."

She sat and smiled up at him. "This is great, thanks."

"Well, I wanted you to be able to see me school this boy in baseball." He laughed as Edward shoved him, not all together playfully, if the dark look on his face was any indication.

"Shut up Jasper."

Esme walked over. "Now boys, save it for the game."

Jasper winked at her and she couldn't help but grin at his antics. "Yeah, Eddie, save it for the game." He walked away laughing as Edward stared after him.

"Don't call me that! My name is Ed-ward! Use it!"

He looked back at Bella who was doing her best to stifle the urge to laugh again. "I'll see you after the game."

She nodded. "I'll be here."

She had to admit, watching them play baseball, what she could follow anyway, was really something to see. And yes, Jasper was just that good, hitting three home runs, and catching anything that came his way.

Things came to an abrupt halt though when Alice, who was pitching, froze in what looked like panic before turning to Edward and uttering "I'm sorry! I didn't see them!"

He was in front of her instantly and the rest of the family gathered around her a second later. Carlisle laid a hand on Edward's shoulder as she stood up. "Son, take Bella and leave."

Edward looked at Alice who shook her head. "No, it's too late. We'll have to face them as a group. It's the only way."

Bella looked around at all of them, worried by the fierce looks on their faces. "What's happening?"

Edward glanced down at her. "Three nomads will be here in just moments. They were drawn in by the sounds of our game." She looked a bit confused and he went on. "They're human drinkers Bella. You're in danger."

Esme spoke quietly. "Here they come."

They all turned to face the three strangers and Edward stayed at the back of the group with Bella.

Carlisle stood at the front to greet them.

There was a darker skinned male, a blond male and a red-headed female. The dark-skinned male spoke. "I am Laurent." He motioned to the other two. "This is James and Victoria." He held up a ball "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball to Carlisle who caught it.

"Thank you. Your hunting activities have caused a bit of a mess for us."

"I am sorry. We didn't realize this territory had already been claimed."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

Laurent inclined his head. "May we join you?" He smirked and Carlisle glanced around at his family. "Of course. Two of us were just leaving, so we'd be glad to have you."

The nomads smirked. "Great, thank you. They turned to walk into the field but the blond male took a deep breath, catching Bella's scent. He turned, his eyes pinning Bella where she stood. "You brought a snack" he hissed.

Bella's eyes went wide as all the Cullen's crouched, with Edward letting out a low, steady growl as he placed a hand on her hip, holding her in place behind him.

Carlisle held up a hand as the nomads crouched. "She is with us! Part of our family…"

The nomads stood and Laurent spoke. "Fine. I can see that we should leave."

They turned to leave, but James looked back and smirked at Edward, a wicked gleam in his red eyes as they disappeared in the trees.

With their departure, the tension broke and they all turned to face Edward who spoke. "James is a tracker and he wants Bella. My response intrigued him even more. It's all a game to him and he won't give up until he has her."

Bella's heart dropped. "What? He's coming after me?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, but I'll protect you." He caressed her cheek and she was too shocked to notice the gesture. "I swear, I won't let him hurt you. We'll run. I'll take you away from here where he won't find you."

Carlisle spoke. "We'll all protect you Bella. You're a part of the family now."

She looked at him, her mind racing. "They can track my scent, right?"

Carlisle nodded, a grave look on his face.

"Oh god, what about Charlie?! If I just disappear, he'll be in danger! They'll go to my house!"

Edward turned her to look at him. "You lived in Arizona before, right?"

She nodded, pain shooting through her at the mention of it. "Yes."

"Okay, we'll go to your house. He'll follow us there. We stage an argument and you tell Charlie that you're leaving to go back to Arizona, that you can't stand it here any more. Tell him whatever you have to but get out of there quickly. Drive your truck to our house. We'll leave from there. That should be enough to draw him away from your house."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, and meanwhile, the rest of us will hunt him. We'll catch him before he can even think about getting to Arizona. You'll be fine."

Edward nodded. "Of course she will. I'll be with her."

Carlisle shook his head. "No Edward. He'll be watching you too closely. You need to stay here. Jasper and Alice can drive Bella to Arizona."

Edward turned to Carlisle. "No! I can't leave her! She's my mate! I'll protect her!"

Bella looked at him with wide eyes at what she'd just heard, the shock of it seeping through the shock of everything else. "I'm your what?!

He turned to her and Carlisle cut off anything he was going to say. "You both can discuss this later. We need to get moving."

Edward nodded and slung Bella onto his back, making her gasp. "Hang on and close your eyes."

They made it to the Jeep in seconds and he put her in the seat and latched her in before she could protest. Then they were racing out of the forest and to her house. She was silent in her shock and not just at this tracker situation but at his revelation too. His mate? What. The. Fuck? She wasn't even attracted to him! There's no way she was his mate! She would have felt something, right? And the only one she'd ever felt something like that for is Damon. No, he was wrong. There's just no way…

They got to her house and Charlie was home. Edward opened her door and unlatched her, helping her down from the Jeep. "Remember, make it believable. I'll meet you in your truck."

She nodded numbly as she walked to the front door and entered, running past Charlie and up the stairs, not answering when he greeted her. As she'd hoped, he followed. "Bells, what's the matter? What's going on? Why are you packing?"

"Edward and I had a fight and I need to leave. Forks just isn't working out and I'm going back to Arizona Charlie. I'm sorry."

"What? You just got here!"

She raced by, into the bathroom to grab her stuff. "I know, and I'm really sorry for messing with your life like this, but I need to leave." Real tears raced down her face now at the thought of facing Arizona again, but they also served to convince Charlie.

"Jesus Bella. You can't just move all the time. You can't run from every problem you have in life."

She stopped and looked her father in the eye. "I hate it here Charlie and I can see now why Renée left all those years ago. I'm sorry."

She turned and left and Charlie stood frozen in his pain on the spot.

She arrived at the Cullen's and tossed her bag in the back of the car that she'd be riding in with Alice and Jasper before turning and watching all the others as they prepared to head out in different directions to either lure the tracker away or hunt him. Fear gripped her when she thought about those she now cared for being in danger because of her and her old insecurities hit full force. She wasn't worth them risking their safety over. She stared down at the ground as she thought about just turning herself over to the damn tracker and getting this over with. Jasper's stern voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"You're wrong little bit."

She looked up. "What?"

"I can feel what you're feeling, remember? And you're wrong… you are worth this and much more besides. So stop feeling worthless before ya really make me mad."

He nudged her shoulder and she smiled sadly. "Thanks Jay."

"Anytime you need a brotherly ass-kicking, I'm here for ya little bit, whether ya want it or not." He smirked. "Now, let's hit the road."

She nodded and got in the car and cringed inside when she saw Edward approach, especially when he caressed her cheek through the open window. "Everything will be fine Bella. We'll catch him and you can come back to me safely."

She wasn't sure what to say to that and there really wasn't time anyway so she leaned back and sighed as Jasper hit the gas and pulled out of the garage.

She was on her way… back to the one place she swore she'd never return to… Arizona.

~o0o~

The crow flew to perch on the nearest branch to the open window, listening for the presence of his love. Hearing nothing, he hopped to the sill and peered around inside. Nothing. Everything was dark.

He flew down to the deep shadows at the back of the house and changed, immediately alarmed by the scents around him. Old and new scents of various cold ones. "Shit." he whispered. Time to try a more direct approach. He walked to the back door first and heard her father on the phone with someone.

"Renée, damn it, calm down!

Well, what the hell was I supposed to do Renée? Lock her up? She's almost eighteen for christ's sake!

Look, this isn't getting either of us anywhere… She's gone and on her way to you...

If you want to scream, feel free to do it when you see her. I was trying to do the right thing and let you know what I know, and you're making me regret the hell outta that decision!

No Renée, no. All right, that's about enough. I'm done. Good bye."

He slammed the phone down and grumbled his way back to the living room, but Damon had heard enough. He couldn't fucking believe it. After all this time, he finally makes it here and she leaves for fucking Arizona while he's out feeding! Fuck!

He moved away from the back door and froze at the strong scent that wafted to him. A cold one, and it was close. He spun around just in time to see a flash of red hair as the female turned to run away from him.

"I don't think so bitch."

He flashed to her, grabbed her arm and a fistful of hair and slammed her face first into a tree. "Just what are you doing hanging around this particular house, hmm Ginger?"

She struggled fruitlessly with a hiss. "Go fuck yourself."

He mashed her face into the tree again. "As interesting as that concept is sweetheart, I've never had a problem finding company, so I'll pass. Now, answer my question or I'll make you."

She giggled madly. "Like you could."

He spun her around and smirked at her. "Look at me"

She met his eyes and froze, her eyes glazing over in seconds. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"My mate sent me. He's hunting the girl. He wants me to find out exactly where she's going. We know she's going to Arizona, but not exactly where. I was supposed to look for information here or at her school."

"And where is your mate?"

"He's on his way to Arizona, following the girl. He wants to draw her out from the others and trap her."

"What others?"

"The vampires who are protecting her."

Damon cursed. "Are they like you?"

She scoffed. "No, they drink from filthy animals."

"But they are cold ones?"

She looked confused.

"Are they cold, like you?"

"Yes.

He cursed again and grasped her head, tearing it from her shoulders. He tore apart the rest and piled it all together, quickly lighting it and standing back as it burned. As soon as she was nothing but ash, he kicked dirt over the scorched area and took off running.

He had to find the scent trail of this tracker and get the fucker before he got to Bella.

Then it was time for them to have one hell of a talk.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: To the anonymous reviewer that's dissatisfied with the progression of this story, let me remind you that you're not obligated to read it. If someone is holding you to the screen, forcing you to read, then you have bigger problems than any advice I give you can help with. Sadly, you're on your own if that be the case. I wish you all luck in escaping such oppression. **

**~o0o~**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~ <strong>

She stared out the window watching as the scenery sped by in a blur; a blur that matched the memories that battered her resolve to forget, relentless and unforgiving when they managed to break through.

She couldn't quite believe the situation she now found herself in. Running from a hunter as a family of vampires put themselves in peril to protect her. The family of vampires who claimed to love her, some of whom had become very dear to her. The guilt was almost overwhelming.

It was now very clear that she never should have let Edward get close to her. Especially when she knew, without doubt, that her heart belonged to another and always would, no matter that he probably no longer cared to have it.

Pain shot through her at the thought and she saw from the corner of her eye as Jasper glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

She knew he probably thought her pain had to do with her current situation but he couldn't be further from the truth. Sure, she felt guilt and remorse for her involvement with the Cullen coven, but the pain that assailed her… that was another matter entirely. One they knew nothing about.

_Damon._

God, how she hoped and prayed that he wouldn't somehow learn of her presence in Arizona. Chances are, he wouldn't. Phoenix was a huge city after all, but still, stranger things had happened in her life… vampires being a prime example, so seeing him wasn't out of the realm of possibility at all.

Absolute terror filled her at the thought of that happening in this situation. He would be at risk if that happened. He was human after all. She would just die if he was hurt or killed because of her.

Determination filled her. There was no way in hell that she was going to risk that happening. Just no way.

With her mind made up and her direction set, she began to plan, beyond thankful that Alice's annoying gift seemed not to work on her specifically. She could see her future when any of the other Cullen's were involved, but if it was just her and her decision didn't intersect with anyone close to Alice, she saw nothing, and Bella couldn't be more relieved. It meant that she could end this madness with minimal risk to the Cullen's and no risk to the only man she had ever loved; the only man she would ever love. The man she would ultimately die for.

~o0o~

Bella awoke in the hotel room to the quiet murmurings of Alice and Jasper. They'd both been pretty quiet up until now, so their discussion made her curious.

Rising from the bed, she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for whatever this day may have in store. After a quick shower and the rest of her morning routine out of the way, she made her way out to them, still brushing out her damp hair.

"Hi guys. What's up? Any news?"

She watched as the two glanced at each other and Jasper spoke. "They lost the tracker. They're pretty sure he's not in Washington any more. They want us to meet them at the airport. They should be arriving in an hour or so."

Bella nodded as she sat in a chair across from them. This was perfect, really. She knew that airport and knew that if she had any chance at all of losing Jasper, that was one of the best places to do it. "Okay. When do we leave?"

"You really need to eat Bella. You're looking like shit."

Bella smirked as Jasper shot Alice a dark look. "Well, hell Alice. Tell me how you really feel and don't hold back."

Alice looked between her and Jasper. "What, I'm just being honest. She needs to take care of herself for poor Edward. He deserves a mate that looks her best, and I just don't see that happening. Taking my fashion advice would have been a great improvement…"

Bella held up a hand. "Stop right there Alice because, right now, you are the very definition of delusional. I am not Edward's mate. I'm not quite sure how he came to that conclusion, but it can't be true." She locked gazes with Jasper. "Wouldn't I feel it too if it were true Jay? Wouldn't I feel at least attracted to him?"

He nodded his assent while Alice scoffed. "Of course not. You're still human after all. You'll feel it after you're turned."

Jasper turned to Alice looking perplexed. "That's a huge load of horse shit and you know it Alice. She would feel attracted, even though she's human. True, the irresistible pull of a vampire mate wouldn't happen until she's turned, but she'd still feel love and attraction."

Alice shook her head and turned her face away from him. "I disagree, but whatever. It doesn't change the facts and Edward needs to bite her and change her soon."

Jasper stood up, staring down at Alice. "You've lost your damn mind if you think I'm gonna let anyone do something to Bella that she hasn't decided for herself. She hasn't expressed an interest in becoming a vampire, and until she does, none of ya are gettin' by me. She's still young, she's got lots of time to make that decision. Even the damn Volturi have a watch and wait policy for those who want to mature more before being turned. Just what the hell is wrong with you these days Alice? It's like you're desperate for her to become one of us. I can even feel your desperation. You're hiding shit, now what is it?"

Bella sat back and watched as Alice's eyes went wide and she looked at Jay with a pleading look. "Jazzy, I'm not hiding anything from you. I love you. You have to believe me. It's just… our family is so close to being complete and I so desperately want that for us… for poor Edward. He deserves his mate, after all this time alone…"

Jasper shook his head, looking disgusted and looked at his watch, before glancing at Bella. "Do you feel like eating little bit, 'cause we gotta get going pretty soon."

Bella stood up and grabbed the brush. "Not really Jay. I say we just get going. I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

She went back into the bedroom and glanced in the mirror. Alice was right in one respect; she did look like shit, but then again, that wasn't news to her. So much for Damon telling her she was beautiful…

She sighed and stuffed the brush in her bag along with everything else she had scattered about, zipping it shut as she made her way back to Jasper. "Okay, I'm all set."

He studied her for a minute, and pointed at his right foot. "Remember what I said Bee… my foot, your ass… quit your shit or the two shall meet."

She chuckled. "Yes sir, Major sir." She stood straight and gave him a salute and he smirked.

"Damn straight Bee, and don't you forget it."

He grabbed her bag and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Shall we?"

She smiled up at him, warm affection filling her for this wonderful being that was Jay, her big brother. "Let's."

They entered the airport and it was teeming with people. It couldn't have been more perfect if she'd ordered it. So many people, so many scents to mask and confuse… Her heart gave a lurch of guilt for what she was about to do to Jay, but she couldn't help it. She could not risk Damon somehow becoming involved, so she had to follow through and end this so he could go on in this world. Just knowing that he would be safe was worth it all to her.

"Hey Jay? I need to use the restroom. It's just over there." She pointed and he nodded and steered them in that direction while Alice went to check the arrival times.

"I'll wait right here by the door Bee."

She smiled and nodded as she disappeared inside. She immediately crossed the room and exited the door on the other side. Just a few steps after that, and she was outside, walking toward a cab. She got in and told the driver the location. She'd just be going to the commercial area of her old neighborhood. It was her hope that this tracker was good enough to find her from there.

She paid the cabby for the short ride and got out, taking a deep breath and beginning what she knew would be the last stroll she would ever take. She figured she'd stick to the more shadowed places and she was right as not too far into her walk, she was grabbed and whisked into an alley.

"Well, well, well… you ditched your protectors. I wonder why? It just serves to increase my fascination with you little human. Are you protecting something... or ..._someone_?" Her heart sped and he grinned. "Ah… I hit a nerve. I wonder who it could be? Shall we find a more private venue and explore this further?"

He had her pinned to the wall now, his face very close to hers as he ran his fingers down her cheek and neck. She turned away, maintaining her silence. She'd never say a word, no matter what he did to her.

"Yes, I think that sounds like fun. Let's go somewhere and play."

He picked her up and whisked her into a huge building. She glanced around and realized that it was a dance studio, the only light in the place filtering through the high windows, the many mirrors on the walls reflecting back eerie, infinite, shadowed images.

One thought ghosted through her fear muddled mind; _'What a strange place to die.'_

A stinging slap brought her back into focus. "Pay attention little human. Nothing irritates me more than to have an inattentive victim. Takes the fun right out of it."

She cringed as he pinned her to the mirror with his body as he ran his nose from her collar-bone to her temple, breathing deeply. "God, but you smell divine. I'm going to enjoy your blood immensely."

She gritted her teeth and ground out, "Get on with it then!"

He laughed. "Oh no little human. You don't have a say in our play. You're just along for the ride, one that I fully intend to savor."

She faced him fully, her gaze meeting his. "Like I said asshole, get on with it."

He chuckled darkly. "In a hurry sweetheart? Got somewhere to be… or could it be someone to protect?"

Her traitorous heart sped again and he hooted in glee. "That's it! There _is_ a special someone that you're thinking to sacrifice yourself for! And you're desperate for me to end this, so that I'll never know who it is."

He placed a finger at his lips, tapping in thought before holding it up in inspiration. "I know! The penny haired youth that was protecting you so valiantly in the clearing?"

She stared away from him, not saying a word.

He looked disappointed. "Nope, seems not. Your little ticker didn't even hiccup that time."

He shoved his face back into the crook of her neck and shoulder, whispering. "No matter, I have other methods of getting what I want that are loads more fun than twenty questions."

He pulled back and gave her a sad look. "Well, more fun for me anyway, I can't really say that you'll enjoy them."

So saying, he growled and threw her across the room and she screamed when her arm broke as she landed, sliding head first into a support pillar. She saw stars and felt warmth on the back of her head that was now bleeding heavily.

_'Good'_, she thought. _'Maybe this will end soon._'

She watched with bleary eyes as he approached and knelt at her side. "Only one broken limb from all that?" He tsk'ed. "I'll have to do much better."

She screamed again as the worst pain she'd ever felt lanced through her when he leaned on her right leg, snapping it cleanly.

"Now little girl, who's the mystery person, hm? Feel like talking yet?"

She looked up at him, nodding feebly and he smiled and leaned down.

"Fuck you asshole." She spit in his face and he growled, picking her up and throwing her into the closest mirrored wall.

She landed in a heap and stared down at her right thigh that was now gushing a steady torrent of blood. She smiled. It wouldn't take long now, and she'd be at peace with the knowledge of Damon dying with her. She'd succeeded in keeping him safe, and that's all that mattered to her.

With that thought, she relaxed back and closed her eyes, letting her mind picture her love's face as she slowly slipped away.

~o0o~

Damon tracked the scent of the hunter relentlessly with all the speed he could manage in this crowded city, finally coming to an alley, where icy fear gripped him.

The scent of the hunter was now mixed with a very dear and familiar scent; Isabella's scent.

His head whipped around when he heard a crashing sound from a nearby building and he took off for it, praying to any deity that might listen to let him be in time.

He entered through a partially opened door at the back and zeroed in on his target just as he approached a crumpled and broken Isabella.

He was on him the next second, holding the pathetic piece of shit off the ground by his neck as he struggled. "How I would love to draw this out and make you suffer for ever touching what's mine."

The hunter smirked and it was his last action as Damon took his head, dropping the twitching body as its head wobbled away across the wood floor.

He flashed to Bella's side and nearly choked on his emotions as he surveyed the damage to her. "Jesus baby."

He sat and cradled her in his lap, supporting her shoulders with her head tilted back as he bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth, coaxing her to drink.

Her eyes fluttered and she struggled to focus on him, trying to speak.

"No baby, don't speak. Just drink, that's it." He sighed in relief as she began to swallow the flow. She tried to turn her head away again and he held his wrist to her mouth insistently. "Bella, listen to me. You need more to heal baby, so drink it."

She focused on him with a clearer gaze and he smiled. She looked confused and it was understandable. She'd have a lot of questions when this was all said and done, but then, so would he. They owed each other answers, that was for certain, and he was determined to get it all out on both their parts.

Finally, he removed his wrist from her reddened lips and kissed her forehead as she whispered his name.

He smoothed back bloody hair from her face and kissed her lips softly. "Yeah baby, I'm here and you're gonna be fine."

She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek. "I love you Damon. I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

He choked on emotion and leaned his forehead against hers, whispering out against her lips. "God how I love you Bella… so much baby… so, so much."

Their tears of pain and regret and most of all love mingled on her cheeks as he gently rocked her healing body, with peace slowly filling them as their bond renewed and grew ever stronger as his blood made its way through her body, sealing their mate bond for the rest of time.

He smiled gently as he felt it. So this was why he couldn't get over her… He'd known he loved her more than any other, but now that their bond was sealed in blood, there was no doubt at all.

They were mates, and with that knowledge came a joy that he never thought possible for him.

She really was his salvation... and he hers,

...and they would remain so… forever.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Rating is earned in this chapter. Lemon below. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Jasper looked at his watch yet again, wondering how long it could possibly take for a human to see to certain needs because she'd been in there for a while now and he'd seen several women come and go in that space of time. Worry was starting to set in. Was she sick or something? In that case, it was a damn good thing that Carlisle was just about here.

He glanced around and saw Alice approaching through the crowd. "Where's Bella?"

He pointed to the bathroom. "She's still in there and frankly, I'm gettin' worried. I wonder if she's sick or something. Why don't you go check on her?"

She moved past him. "Be right back."

He sighed and folded his hands together in front of him, waiting yet again. Seemed like he was always waiting on a woman… Shopping, make-up, hair, shopping...

He sighed. At least this whole bathroom thing was new…

He felt a spike of alarm from Alice as she made her way out of the bathroom. "She's not in there. Her scent trail went out the other exit."

He scowled. "Other exit?"

She rubbed her forehead, looking anxious. "Yes. It leads out to the passenger loading area. I think she took a cab, because the scent ends abruptly out there."

He cursed. "Damn, what the hell is she thinking? Look, I'm gonna go start looking for her. You go meet the others."

She nodded. "Okay, just try to stay out of the sun."

He gave her a flat look as he walked away. "I'm not an idiot Alice."

Keeping to the shade and shadows, he made his way away from the airport in the general direction of her old neighborhood. He knew from their many conversations where it was and he figured she'd head there.

He got lucky and caught her scent in the commercial area but cursed when he caught the scent of the tracker mixed in with it not long after. Curiously enough, there was another strange, inhuman scent mingling with the other two. It certainly wasn't human, but neither was it as sweet as the scent of a vampire and he wondered, with dread, what it could be as he followed along.

His worry increased when he saw that the building where the scents were heading was in flames, and he could hear sirens approaching. He circled around the building and found, with relief, a trail of Bella's scent mingled with the strange one leading away from the area and into a residential area. He heard tires screech and the door to a big SUV opened. "Jasper, have you found anything?"

"Yeah Carlisle, I'm following her scent away from that burning building." He nodded toward it with his head. "She seems to have gone toward this residential area."

Carlisle nodded. "We'll follow along."

He nodded and kept going, finally arriving at an apartment complex, where he stopped while Carlisle parked the vehicle, and they all got out.

"This is it, just up those stairs."

He glanced at Edward whose eyes were black.

"Not so sure you should go in Ed. You look thirsty and her blood is heavy in the air."

Edward growled. "I'm fine. I won't hurt my mate. It's not possible."

Jasper shook his head and met eyes with Carlisle. "Not so sure she's your mate Edward. Even she doesn't think she is. And if you go in there and she's bleeding…"

Carlisle nodded and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "You should stay with the car son."

Edward shrugged off his hand. "No! I have to see her, see that she's okay, and we're wasting time! Let's just go. You know my control is better than average Carlisle. I can handle this."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and Em. "You boys be ready to help out if needed?"

They both nodded. "Esme, you and the girls stay with the car? We're not sure what we'll face up there and I'd feel much better knowing that you're all here and safe."

She looked worried but nodded. "Of course Carlisle. Be careful, all of you."

He nodded and began walking toward the apartment stairs. "All right then, let's go."

~o0o~

Damon held her for a while longer, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms again, but he knew he had some unfinished clean up and cover up to do. "Bella? She looked up from his shoulder. "Baby, I need to torch this place and that asshole with it. You feel well enough to get out of here? We'll go to my place from here."

She nodded. "Yeah, surprisingly I feel pretty good. Which is something we'll be talking about, by the way."

He smirked at her. "Oh, you can bet your sweet little ass we'll be talking baby. We both have a shitload to answer to." He leaned down and kissed her, sucking lightly on that bottom lip he loved so much, drawing a quiet moan from her, and he grinned as he broke the kiss.

He stood gracefully, holding her close as he moved to a glass free area to set her down. "Wait right there while I take care of the trash."

He walked over to where the wriggling body lay and began tearing it apart. He then tore up some of the floor boards and piled it all together finally pulling out a lighter and tossing it on the whole thing. Once he was sure the body was on its way to being completely consumed, he walked over and grabbed the head by the pony tail. He turned it around and stared into the agonized looking face. "Sucks being your kind of vampire doesn't it? I mean, if you didn't turn my stomach so badly, I might consider dragging you around for a while, just to put you through a little bit of hell here on earth. Sadly, I'm not willing to invest the time, so I'll be sending you on your way now asshole, but I want you to keep this thought in mind while you finish burning: You fucked with the wrong vampire's girl."

With that, he tossed the head on the flaming boards and went to Bella. "Let's go baby. The cavalry will be here soon, and we want to be well away when they show."

He picked her up, holding her close as he went out the back and took off toward his apartment.

They made it in good time, and it wasn't until he had placed her on his couch that he heard sirens start up in the distance. "I'll start up the shower for you so you can get rid of all that blood. When you're done and comfortable, we'll talk."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly over her bottom lip and she smiled at him, just happy to have him back in her life. "Okay, sounds good."

He grabbed her hand, helping her up, and led her through his bedroom and into the bathroom. "You remember where everything is?"

She chuckled. "Of course. It hasn't been that long."

His brows drew together as he looked down. "It sure as hell feels like it has."

Her heart lurched and she circled her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder as he pulled her close, his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Damon. God, if I could just undo what I did…"

He kissed her cheek. "Shh, it's over now baby and I'm never letting you go, ever again."

She nodded and they backed away from each other, an awkwardness settling between them from all the things still left undiscussed. He moved to the door, pulling it closed. "I'll be out here when you're through."

The door closed and she began to rid herself of the ripped and bloody clothes, marveling at the unblemished skin where she knew deep gashes had been just an hour ago. She still didn't know what he was exactly, but she now knew he wasn't exactly human. She wouldn't try to guess though so she threw the ruined clothes in the waste basket and stepped under the warm spray. The sooner she got done, the sooner they would both get their answers.

~o0o~

Damon stepped out of the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him with a sigh. He was still in a bit of shock at how close he'd come to losing her forever and he needed a drink, but first he wanted to get out of the clothes that still had her blood all over them.

Moving to his dresser, he pulled open the drawer and grabbed a pair of sleep pants because he was determined not to step foot out of this apartment for at least the next twelve hours or so, and he wanted to be comfortable.

Stripping quickly, he pulled on the pants and headed out to the living room, his bare feet barely making any sound on the plush carpet. Time for that drink. He poured a liberal glass of bourbon and sat on the couch, just sipping and staring, lost in thoughts.

How the fuck did she get caught up with a bunch of cold ones?! He shook his head and took a long pull from his glass. One thing he knew; he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight any time soon, and certainly not before she was safely transitioned. Yeah, he'd be addressing that as soon as he was done telling her about what he is. He wouldn't go against her wishes, but he hoped she loved him enough to want to spend eternity with him. He wasn't sure what he would do if she refused and he wouldn't worry about that until he had to. No sense in borrowing trouble after all. It seemed they had enough of it already. Cold ones… Jesus. He shook his head and took another drink.

~o0o~

Bella stepped out, dried off and wrapped the towel around herself before heading into his bedroom in search of something to wear. She always did this when she came to his place as she loved wearing his shirts. Yeah, it was a quirk of hers, but what the hell? He was hers and she always got the feeling that he liked seeing her in his shirts.

She walked to the closet and pulled it open, selecting a white, long-sleeved button up shirt and pulling it on quickly, tossing the damp towel in the basket. She smirked and decided to forego anything other than the shirt as she rolled each sleeve a couple of times. She fully intended to take advantage of that little tidbit too... once they'd talked some.

She walked out and saw him sitting on the couch in nothing but a pair of silk sleep pants. God he was so fucking gorgeous. Her memories hadn't done him justice, that's for sure. Of course, nothing could measure up to the real thing where Damon was concerned, she knew, no matter how vivid the memories.

She walked around the couch and slowly straddled him, leaning in for a kiss, her hands playing in his hair as he groaned and she answered with a moan, their passion igniting into an inferno instantly. They panted into each others mouths as he set his drink aside before moving his hands to the silky smooth skin of her bare ass, squeezing and pulling her in as she rocked against his hardened cock.

She gently nipped and sucked his lip and he nipped her back, tilting his head and delving into her mouth, his tongue playing against hers, tasting her deeply. He pulled back a few beats later, their heads resting together. "Baby, don't you want to know what I am?"

She kissed him again, losing herself for a moment before backing away, panting. "Damon, I don't give a fuck if you're the spawn of Satan himself… just as long as you keep doing what you're doing."

He chuckled darkly. "Well baby girl, you're not far off the mark with that one."

He kissed down her jaw and neck and she arched into him as he moved the shirt aside, sucking a nipple in deeply as she held his head to her, throwing her head back with a dark moan and a chuckle. "Yeah? So when do I meet dear ol' dad? Ooooh god, Damon... Fuck, that feels...unnnhh."

Damon's head snapped up, his eyes zeroed in on the door that had just crashed open, admitting four male cold ones. He felt his face change and his fangs descend in an instant, ready to fight any threat.

He held her close as she turned her head toward the door with a gasp and Damon growled out. "Who are you, and what the fuck are you doing here?"

Carlisle held up a hand and looked at Emmett. "Son, close the door please."

Damon stood and backed up from them, pushing Bella to stand behind him as he eyed the group before him, one of whom was growling lowly.

Carlisle spoke softly, holding one hand out to the side in caution. "Edward son, please…"

The growling stopped and Bella placed her hand on Damon's bare shoulder. "Damon? Baby, um, they're kind of with me."

He scoffed. "Yeah? These are the ones who were supposed to be protecting you?"

He turned back to the Cullen's and smirked. "Keep your day jobs because you suck at protection detail. She almost died because of you."

Bella's heart lurched as she saw Jasper look away, guilt radiating from him in waves. "Damon! It wasn't their fault! I tricked Jasper in order to get away!"

"It shouldn't have happened Bella. There's no excuse and that screw up almost cost your life. I almost lost you forever. I have zero sympathy to spare."

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at his back. "It doesn't change the fact that it was my decision to do what I did."

He tilted his head to look at her while still keeping the Cullen's in his sight. "Yes and I'm sure that's an interesting story Bella. Why don't you share just what it was that made you sneak away from them and hand yourself over to a sadistic cold one, hm? Just what was going through your head when you made such a ridiculous decision?"

Her expression darkened further.

"It was you, if you must know! I thought you were human, and I didn't want to chance him finding out about you and hurting or killing you… so, yeah. That's why I did what I did. Perhaps if you had been honest with me from the beginning, I wouldn't have done what I did."

He turned and pinned her to the wall, still keeping the Cullen's in his sight. "Well, perhaps if you hadn't freaked out at my brother's house and left before I could even speak a word, none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be involved with a bunch of cold ones! I had planned to tell you everything that very day, before we had to go back to Phoenix!"

She stood up as straight as she could, her face just millimeters from his, fire in her eyes as she stared at him. "Well, I guess we both screwed up then didn't we?"

Damon's eyes traced over her face and down to her partially exposed chest that was heaving in her anger. God she was beautiful when she was all pissed off and standing up to him.

He reached down, hooking her legs just above the knee and lifted her as his mouth claimed hers in a heated kiss. She met him instantly, both of them in sync with the other as their anger flared to passion.

He ground against her center as her arms circled his shoulders, her hands playing and tugging in the hair at the nape of his neck, a low moan escaping her as he nipped her lip with a fang. "Jesus Damon, I need you." she whispered.

A loudly clearing throat brought a smirk to Damon's face as he turned to look at the Cullen's, one brow raised. He also didn't miss the fact that the really muscled one was holding the penny-haired youth back.

"Something you wish to say?"

Carlisle nodded. "Well, yes. It seems we have a situation here that requires resolution."

Damon turned from the wall, Bella still wrapped around him, his hands holding her up by her bare ass under the shirt. "As much as I would love to have a long discourse with you, Isabella and I have a bit of business of our own to conclude. It's a bit of a priority for me at the moment. I'm sure you can understand. You're welcome to make yourselves comfortable out here as long as you behave yourselves. We'll see you later."

He turned away from the dumbfounded Carlisle and disappeared into his bedroom as Edward growled and struggled.

"Let me go Emmett! I have to get my mate away from him! He's going to spoil her!"

Jasper shook his head. "She loves him and he loves her. Ain't no spoiling going on in there tonight. Just a re-claiming Eddie. It's best you get that through your head now and accept it."

He struggled on until Carlisle sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it son. There's nothing we can do."

He turned to Jasper. "You should probably go and get the girls. Looks like we'll be here for a bit. We'll wait until we can speak about all of this and figure out what happens next. Until then, we wait."

Jasper nodded and left. Carlisle turned back to Edward. "Son, you have to control yourself. Trust me when I tell you that you cannot fight this vampire and win."

Emmett looked surprised as Carlisle took a seat with a tired sigh. "He's a vampire? He looks nothing like us!"

Edward slumped into a seat and Carlisle answered. "That's right, he's very different from us. He's also one of the original species of vampires, descended from the very first of their kind. His kind of vampire is where most of the legends come from; the wooden stake, burning in the sun, but those things are really their only weaknesses. There is an herb that can weaken them but I never knew the name of it."

Edward growled and looked away. "That's too bad. I would love to get my hands on some and shove it down his throat."

Carlisle patted his son's shoulder in sympathy and continued as the door opened and Jasper walked back in. "Ultimately, they are much stronger than us, some even having a variety of gifts and they only become stronger the older they get. I'm sorry son but fighting him would prove quite futile, and maybe even fatal for you."

He stared in concern as Edward shrugged. "It would be a relief."

He glanced up at his wife who gasped at hearing her son's despondent words as she sat down. "Edward! I never want to hear such things come from you ever again! How could you think such a thing? We would all be devastated!"

He shot her an apologetic look and then cringed when they clearly heard the noises coming from the bedroom.

Emmett reached for the remote, clearing his throat as Rose joined him in his lap. "Time for a nice, noisy football game I think."

~o0o~

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind him, Damon pinned Bella to it, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue playing against hers languidly as he released the buttons of the shirt she wore. When he had her bare, he backed away, allowing her to slide down to stand as his kisses traveled down her neck, lingering there for moments as his hands worshiped her breasts, gently rolling the hardening buds between fingers and thumbs as she panted and moaned. "It's been so long Damon… just fuck me already… please…"

He chuckled against her moistened skin, but that was the only answer he gave as he slowly worked his way down her body.

He paused in his torturous descent to suck in a nipple, his tongue swirling and playing as she buried her hands in his hair. "Ooooh jesussss… so goood…"

He knelt and nuzzled just under her breast before continuing slowly, down... kissing, sucking, nipping… down… biting softly at a supple hip as he gently placed her opposite leg over his shoulder, opening her to his view and attentions, her dewy folds heady and enticing as he breathed deeply with a groan of need. He spread her further with the fingers of one hand as he leaned forward, kissing the swollen bud he found there before circling it with his tongue, finally sucking it in with perfect lips.

She threw her head back against the door as her hips began a gentle rocking motion, seeking… needing… reaching for more, her hands firmly buried in his silky raven hair. He was driving her crazy and she was becoming desperate with need, the ache deep within her almost painful in intensity. "Damon, Damon… pleeeease…"

He allowed himself a small, satisfied smile as he held her still with one hand while sliding two fingers of the other deeply within her, his lips and tongue continuing on in his quest to tease her, building her up slowly, patiently… taking her to the brink and keeping her there… He would accept nothing less than a blinding, heart-stopping peak from her… and her many moans and cries let him know that he was succeeding.

The tightening of her silky, slick inner muscles let him know that it was time and he sucked in her clit, massaging it with the tip of his tongue as he curled his fingers, finding that special place inside her, causing her to arch against the door, as she screamed his name in ecstasy.

He held her up as she went limp in the aftermath, capturing her panted breaths in his mouth as he sucked in and nipped her bottom lip, a dark, breathless chuckle coming from her as she nipped him back, her arms circling his neck again as she soothed the bite with her tongue.

Quickly ridding himself of the sleep pants he wore, he pinned her to the door once more, entering her slowly and firmly with a groan, her tight muscles gripping his rock-hard cock as she took in every thick, throbbing inch of him.

He rested his head on her shoulder, holding still for just a beat, savoring the feel of being wrapped in her, gripped by her, their connection complete… perfect.

She seemed to know that he needed this moment, this savoring of their connection and she kissed his neck, ending in a light bite that spoke to his primal side, making his cock twitch as something foreign to him awoke inside him. It was raw, wild and he found himself needing to fuck her… hard. She seemed to feel it too as she whispered… "I need you Damon… all of you… make me truly yours now."

He backed away to grip her thighs, his vampire fully awakened as he pulled out to his tip and plunged back in, drawing a shouted "Yes!" from Bella as she locked her gaze with his, perfect understanding passing between them as he set up a punishing pace, each of his firm thrusts slamming her against the door.

She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she tilted and rolled her hips to meet him, riding him as much as he was fucking her, something like a growl leaving her as she captured his lips, nipping and drawing blood which she sucked in and savored.

She would never get enough of him.

She leaned her head back, her eyes hooded and a wicked, feral grin on her lips as he fucked her mercilessly. "Harder Damon…" she panted, a wild look in her eyes. "I need it harder…make me scream baby."

He growled and leaned forward, biting into her neck as he gave her what she wanted, a cry or gasp leaving her with every solid stroke he gave her.

The feel of his bite combined with the indescribable feel of his cock inside her brought her to her peak quickly and she shattered with a final scream of his name. He followed her just three hard thrusts later, seating himself all the way to his base as he pulsed and filled her.

He sealed his bite and backed away to meet her eyes, pleased when she smirked darkly at him. "Well, hello vampire of mine. Where the hell have you been all this time?"

He smirked back at her.

"Just waiting for you to catch up sweetheart."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Lemon Alert Below**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

They laid in his bed now, staring into each other's eyes in the low lamplight, neither saying a word. Small, secret smiles would light their features amidst soft touches and gentle caresses, but for the most part they lay quietly, just taking the other's presence in.

As much as she was loath to do it, Bella finally broke the silence. "So you're a vampire."

He smirked. "Yes."

"But you're obviously not like the Cullen's."

He raised a brow. "No. There's no comparison. Cold one's fall short in every way. I'm stronger, faster, more gifted, better looking…"

She laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow, baby, I'm only speaking the truth."

She raised a brow with a dark chuckle. "Oh yes, and you're humble and modest too."

He pulled her close and nipped at her neck, mumbling against her skin. "I'm glad you can finally see my many virtues."

She giggled and then moaned when he sucked on the tender flesh just under her ear. "Oh god Damon, you have to stop that. I wanna talk."

He continued nipping and kissing. "So talk baby. I can multi-task."

She sighed softly, her eyes closing at the feel of his kisses. "Okay then, what year were you born."

He mumbled something against her collarbone.

"What was that Mr. Multi-task? I didn't quite catch it."

He groaned, "1839", and moved his kisses lower, flicking his tongue over her nipple and then sucking it in.

She moaned. "Oh god… you're not too bad for such an old codger."

**Lemon Alert**

**~o0o~**

She laughed at the dark look he shot her as he released her nipple with a playful pop. He nudged her legs apart and entered her swiftly, smirking down at her as she moaned at the feel of him as he thrust into her solidly. "Old codger am I? This feel like I'm an old codger to you?"

She wrapped her legs around him and smirked up at him. "The jury's still out. We'll see if you can follow through."

He grinned, one brow cocked. "A challenge? I accept."

With that, he got up on his knees, hooking her legs over his arms and spreading her wide for him as he lifted her with a firm grasp on her hips. She cried out, burying her hands in her hair, arching to meet him as he set up a slow but punishing pace.

She watched him avidly as he fucked her, his abs contracting and relaxing with every firm stroke, his moist lips parted with his panted breaths, a few jagged locks of raven hair falling across his brow and into those piercing blue eyes… he was the very picture of masculine perfection and just the sight of him, combined with the feel of him inside her brought her to her peak quickly.

He smirked as she came around him with a loud cry of his name and he fucked her right through it. She panted and moaned, staring at him with surprise when he didn't peak with her, gripping handfuls of the sheets when he kept thrusting, building that peak within her once again, almost to the point of pain, so intense were the sensations

"Damon… oh god, Damon!" She cried out loudly.

He saw the moment something changed in her and she let loose with something that sounded shockingly like a low growl. "I want you behind me."

He smirked and pulled out, watching as she turned over, getting on her knees and grasping the headboard. She turned her head and smirked at him, dark challenge in her eyes. "Well? Come on then…"

He grinned, coming up close behind her as he gently moved her hair to the side, kissing her neck as he nudged her thighs apart. "As you wish."

He entered her without warning and she groaned and rolled her head back onto his shoulder, one hand reaching back to hold his head to her neck as she continued to brace against the headboard with the other, his slow, solid thrusts jolting her whole body over and over again. "Oh fuck… Damon… so good…"

She felt that familiar tightening, slowly building in her center and he reached down around her, circling her slick bud with two fingers as he continued to thrust relentlessly.

"Are you ready Bella?" He whispered out against the skin of her neck.

"Yes!" She tightened and pulsed around him, his firm strokes and the sound of his voice against her skin putting her over the edge as he snapped his hips forward with a groan, filling her as he came, his arms holding her against him tightly.

End Lemon

~o0o~

He pulled out and laid her back against the pillows, lying next to her and pulling her close, their legs tangling together as they smiled at each other.

"So…" she said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you tired yet?"

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Not yet. I have questions."

He sighed dramatically. "Of course you do."

She reached for his nipple, and he covered it, giving her a smirk.

She relaxed back, throwing him a sidelong glance. "Ass."

He cupped his ear. "What was that? You love my what? You think it's the sexiest one you've ever seen? You want to bite it?"

She scooted close to him, giving him a quick kiss. "Yes Damon, all of that, but baby there's a problem."

He smirked. "Yeah? What's that doll?"

She glanced up at him through her lashes. "Well see, you'll have to mark the spot because you're all ass. I wouldn't know where to start."

She squealed in laughter as he pounced, tickling her ribs without mercy. "Take that back doll."

"Never!" She yelled through her laughter and struggles. He pinned her down, his body atop hers as he stared into her eyes, his hands pinning hers on each side of her head as he leaned down, softly kissing her smiling lips.

"God, how I missed you Bella."

He released her hands and she caressed his face, tears misting her eyes. "I missed you too Damon."

"Never leave me again Bella. Promise me."

She kissed him gently, whispering out against his lips, "I swear it, I'll never leave you again Damon, no matter what. I'll love you forever."

His gaze bore into hers, heavy with meaning which she didn't shy away from as she stared back. "Do you mean that Bella? Do you know what that means to me? Forever?"

She smiled softly. "I do know and I do mean it. I'm yours forever… if you want me."

He cupped her face in his hands as he stared down at her, studying her features for a beat before kissing her, their parted lips meeting, sucking softly, their tongues playing against the others, tasting, loving. He gentled the kiss, backing away with soft pecks before gathering her to him and rolling them onto their sides, his fingers gliding through her hair as she laid against his shoulder. "We'll talk more about that—the when and the how of it—after we've had some sleep. Just know this Bella… I've never been so happy… in this life or the one before. I love you and I'll love you forever."

She snuggled against him and they both drifted off into sleep wrapped in each other.

The next morning, Damon woke to the sound of his shower running and the bed beside him empty. Rubbing his face with a yawn and a stretch, he got up and pulled on his sleep pants before heading out to make coffee and breakfast.

Making his way down the short hall and into the living room, he was pinned instantly by seven sets of eyes and he groaned. "Fuck, kinda forgot you guys were here."

He continued on into the open kitchen where he washed his hands, still very aware of the eyes that followed his every move as he got a pot of coffee going. After taking care of that, he got out a clean glass and poured a bourbon. It was looking like he was going to need it. Taking a good pull from the glass, he finally stared back at his 'guests' with a smirk which only widened when the penny-haired youth grumbled. "Would it kill you to put on a shirt?"

He gestured to himself. "And cover this up?"

Edward sneered. "I can't say I'm impressed."

Damon grinned. "Well, that's good news ginger 'cause I don't swing that way."

The youth looked a little disturbed. "My name is Edward. Please use it and dispense with the ridiculous nicknames."

Damon simply smirked and knocked back the rest of his drink as the blond that seemed to be the leader cleared his throat. "Perhaps introductions are in order? I am Carlisle Cullen," he began pointing to each one of the others in turn. "This is my wife Esme, my sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper and my daughters Rosalie and Alice."

Damon gave a short nod as he poured another drink. "A pleasure. I'm Damon Salvatore." He took a sip of his drink and gestured to them with his glass. "Now, just why is it that you all are still here? Because frankly, I'm baffled by that, although kudos to you for your patience." He saluted them with his glass and smirked at the thought of what they had sat listening to the night before.

Edward growled. "Bella is my mate! That's why we're here!"

Damon's brows inched up. "Really junior? Because last night surely proved your assertions to be false."

Edward snarled and lunged just as Emmett and Jasper each grabbed his arms, holding him back as Damon grinned at him infuriatingly.

Bella walked out then, dressed in another of Damon's shirts and a pair of his silk boxers she had rolled the waist band of. She ran her hands over his chest, kissing just over his heart before grabbing a coffee cup out of the cabinet and pouring a cup from the fresh pot. "Baby, do you still have those little cups of flavored creamers?"

He moved behind her, kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course. They're in the cabinet next to the cups. What would you like for breakfast?"

She turned in his arms, smiling. "Pancakes. I love your pancakes." She kissed his chest again and moved out of his arms to grab the creamers from the cabinet, stirring three into her coffee as she looked out at the Cullen's.

"I'm surprised you guys are still here! Why didn't you go home?"

They all retook seats as Carlisle answered. "We were, and still are, very worried about you Bella. You are part of our family now after all."

Damon was mixing the batter and he spoke up. "Yeah, about that… Just what's that supposed to mean anyway? Because if you see it as some sort of freaky vampire claim thing we're gonna have problems, especially since junior over there thinks she's his mate for some reason I can't fathom."

Bella groaned, her gaze locking with Edward's. "About that… I'm not sure where you got that notion Edward, but it's simply not true. I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. I've never felt that way about you."

Edward looked over at a very quiet Alice. "I was told by Alice that you are my mate. She had visions of the two of us together."

Bella saw Jasper shake his head and look away, anger radiating from him as he looked over at Alice. "I knew you were involved but I still don't know your reasons Alice. Care to share?"

She looked defensive as everyone looked at her, waiting on an answer, Rosalie looking especially pissed as she glared at her. "I did see them together! I even shared the visions with Edward! He can tell you!"

Bella took a sip of coffee. "Just what were these visions? What did you see?" She looked a little green. "Did you see any… intimacy?"

Edward's eyes widened as his head whipped around to look at Bella. "No! Nothing like that… just things like me driving you places, us together in the car, of speaking to each other. I would never be so disrespectful as to be forward physically!"

Damon smirked as he poured batter onto the griddle and Jasper chuckled. "Just how the hell could you interpret such visions as those of anything but the barest of friendships? Mates… mate for lack of a simpler term Eddie. They have sex with each other. It's instinctual for our kind. We're driven to complete the bond when we find our mate. There's nothing dirty about it. That's just how it is. She is obviously not your mate."

Edward looked indignant. "Alice told me! I even questioned her on it and she assured me it was so!" He turned to her. "Tell them Alice! You must have had other visions that confirmed it besides the ones you shared with me… right?"

Jasper turned to her, crossing his arms over his chest as he pinned her with a hardened glare. "Yes Alice, please share with all of us how it was that you were so certain."

"I don't have to answer to you Jasper. I owe you nothing. I saved you from being such a monster, remember? So show a little gratitude instead of hurling veiled accusations at me."

Bella walked into the room, placing an arm around her 'brother' in comfort as Rosalie spoke up. "How about I take you outside and beat the information out of you? Because right now, I'd like nothing more."

Bella nodded. "Throw a couple of punches for me while you're at it will ya Rose?"  
>The two girls smirked at each other, Rose giving a nod. "It'd be my pleasure Bee."<p>

Carlisle patted a distraught looking Esme's hand, reassuring her before speaking. "Rose, please, violence will not solve this situation."

Rose smirked as Emmett laughed quietly into her neck as he held her close. "Maybe not Carlisle, but it would make me feel a hell of a lot better."

He sighed. "Be that as it may, it won't get us any closer to a resolution."

Damon set a plate of pancakes on the breakfast bar. "Resolution? There's only one thing that needs to happen here. Junior over there needs to accept that he is not, and never will be mated to Bella. See? Simple, short and sweet. I don't see the problem. However, a real problem will arise if he doesn't accept that. In that case, the ass kicking will commence, and it won't be me that loses, I assure you."

He stared at Carlisle, his blue eyes steely and Carlisle nodded. "He will not fight you Mr. Salvatore. You have my word."

Damon smirked. "I wasn't worried either way. If he needs his ass handed to him, I'm completely willing."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, I have a name, it's Edward and I happen to be in the room and fully capable of speaking for myself." He looked up, his gaze resting on Bella as she sat at the bar and began eating. "I think that Bella should decide. I'll abide by her decision."

Bella glanced up from her plate as everyone in the room looked at her, Damon with a wicked smirk, as she chewed on a mouthful of pancake, eyes wide.

Jasper chuckled as she pointed at Damon with her fork, waving it about a bit as he leaned lazily against the counter, one brow cocked, amusement shining in his eyes.

She swallowed hastily and took a sip of coffee, finally looking over her shoulder at Edward. "I'm sorry you were misled Edward, but I've always loved Damon, and that will never change." She glanced back at a smirking Damon as he took a sip of his drink. "He's an ass, but he's my ass and I love him."

He set his glass down and grinned. "On that note, I'm going to go shower. I'll see you kiddies later." He leaned across the the bar and kissed Bella. "Play nice doll."

He walked away and Bella stared at his ass, hugged as it was by the silk sleep pants he wore. She sighed, zoning out a bit as she bit softly into her bottom lip, her mind going back to feeling that fine ass under her hands… Jesus… she was getting hot just thinking about it…

A choked laugh and Jasper's strained voice brought her back to the present. "Uh, Bee? Could you tone that shit down just a bit?"

She looked at him and blushed with a grin. "Sorry Jay. He's just so… damn… yeah, okay." She cleared her throat and went back to eating.

When she was through, she hopped down and took her plate to the sink to clean up and Carlisle spoke.

"So what are your plans now Bella? Will you be returning to Forks?"

She turned to him after loading the dishwasher and starting it, drying her hands on a towel. "Yeah, I think I will, at least until I can schedule the test required to test out of school and graduate early. Then we'll probably live wherever Damon wants to live."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "What about college Bella? Education is very important."

She nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you, but I just want to be with Damon for a while before thinking about that." She shrugged. "I'll have all the time in the world for whatever I want to do later after all."

Edward's head snapped up. "What do you mean by that Bella?"

"It means that he's going to transition me, I'm thinking after I turn eighteen, which is about a month from now. I think I can test out and graduate by then."

Edward surged out of his seat, rushing over to her and grabbing her by her upper arms. "You're going to let him damn your soul?! You can't do that! I refuse to stand by and let that happen!"

She cried out as he squeezed and shook her, and before anyone could react, a fully clothed Damon had him dangling off the floor, one hand holding him by his neck as he struggled. "You fucked up Junior."

Bella laid a hand on his arm. "Damon, he didn't mean to hurt me."

He curled his upper lip as he stared at Edward. "Yeah? And I'm not gonna mean to tear his fucking arms off and feed them to him either."

She rubbed his shoulder. "Please Damon? Don't hurt him? He didn't mean it."

He hung his head with a sigh, dropping Edward in a heap, watching him closely as he scooted away and stood as Esme and Carlisle inspected him for injuries, fussing over him as he tried to reassure them.

Damon pulled Bella close and moved the shirt sleeves up to see the bruises already blooming there, cursing lowly as he bit into his wrist, placing it to her mouth. "Drink. It'll heal those bruises and take away the pain."

She rolled her eyes but didn't resist, sealing her lips over the bite and swallowing , her eyes closing in pleasure at the taste of him.

Across the room, Jasper jerked Alice to the corner by her arm, whispering lowly next to her ear. "If you ever interfere in me helping Bella ever again, I'll go through you, do you understand? I thought I knew you, but it's clear to me now that I don't. You're up to something, hiding shit, and I'm gonna find out what. Rest assured."

She jerked away from him with a glare, speaking just as quietly. "You owe me Jazzy. I saved you... I... love you."

His lip curled. "I don't owe you shit sugar and as far as love goes, I haven't felt any real love from you in decades. But you got your money's worth outta me over the years darlin' don't think I'm unaware. Now your true colors are showing more and more since we met Bella, and I really don't like what I see."

She got a pitiful look on her face and clung to him. "You can't mean that Jazzy! I do love you, I've just been having so many confusing visions lately… it's been so hard to deal with and I'm so confused by it all…"

He held up a hand and cut her off, still keeping his voice low. "We'll talk about all this later, but I warn you, you step in my way again, I won't stop, ya hear?"

She nodded and sat back in her seat.

Damon pulled his wrist away, and Bella opened her eyes to his smirk. "Enjoy that, did you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I did and we'll discuss it later in privacy. Just one more question I have now."

He studied her for a beat. "Yeah, now I have a question for you. Why did you stop me from kicking Junior's ass?"

Bella looked down. "Because I feel sorry for him. None of this is his fault. He was misled. After all his years alone, he thought he'd finally found his mate and now he has to deal with that disappointment. It can't be easy Damon."

She looked at him earnestly and Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh cry me a river… I have a solution for his oh-so-somber and solitary existence… go get laid… repeatedly and with variety. It would do wonders for the whole "woe is me" thing he has going on, trust me."

She opened her mouth to argue and he cocked a brow at her. "Really? You're gonna try to argue my point?"

Thoughts of the night previous went through her mind and she smirked. "Nope. I see your point."

A knock at the door brought all conversation to a halt and Bella glanced at Damon. "You expecting company?"

"Nope, but look around. That doesn't mean much."

He moved to answer the door, pulling it open and bracing for the shit storm when he saw just who it was.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Just what the hell is going on?!"

Bella's eyes widened. "Renee?"

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hi all. Had this ready to go yesterday, and my internet died. Stone dead still, and don't know when it'll be back up. I'm posting this from Barnes & Noble. lol**

**Look for the lemon alert below if you'd rather skip. Reviews are appreciated and my thanks to you all in advance. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

_Previously:_

_He moved to answer the door, pulling it open and bracing for the shit storm when he saw just who it was._

_"Isabella Marie Swan! Just what the hell is going on?!"_

_Bella's eyes widened. "Renée?"_

**~o0o~**

She pushed past Damon who grumbled, "Sure Renée, come on in, really, I don't mind." as he closed the door.

"What the hell is going on Bella? I get a call from Charlie saying you're moving back here because you don't like Forks and then I don't hear anything else and you never show so I go looking and where do I find you? At your ex-boyfriend's apartment!"

Bella stood there, trying to come up with something to tell Renée and her mother looked her over finally.

"Bella, why are you dressed in what looks like Damon's underwear?" She sighed heavily and flopped on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle.

"Jesus… everyone warned me this kind of shit would happen with a teen daughter, but I said 'Oh no, not my Bella. She's too responsible. She's more responsible than me. No, she'd never pull any ridiculous teen shit.' Ha! Guess the joke's on me!"

During Renée's rant, Jasper caught Bella's eye and pointed at her bag that was next to him and she nodded. He was up, had given the bag to Bella and taken his seat again before Renee ever saw him.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll be right back."

Renée waved a hand in the air lazily. "Oh sure, take your time. Don't mind me, your poor mother that's been up all night searching for you, thinking you may be dead in a ditch somewhere…"

Damon walked into the kitchen, got a clean glass out, and poured a liberal drink for Renée. He handed it to her over the back of the couch and she looked at it for a beat before taking it. "Oh, god bless you Damon."

She took a healthy drink before really taking note of all the others in the room. "We're you having some sort of get together?"

He smirked from the kitchen where he poured himself another drink. "Not quite Renée. They all followed Bella from Forks. Don't ask me why, but here they are."

Carlisle spoke up, introducing himself and his wife. "We wanted to make sure Bella was safe since it was our son that Bella had the argument with."

Renée looked puzzled. "Ah, how… kind of you. A little bizarre, but kind. Thanks."

Esme sat forward and smiled. "We just love Bella and wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Renée still looked puzzled. "So your… entire family loaded up and drove from Washington to make sure she was safe?"

Esme smiled. "Yes. She's very important to our Edward."

Now Renée looked suspicious. "Really?"

Bella walked out. "Renee… Mom, as you can see I'm fine and I'll be heading back to Washington later today. I've decided to finish school there, so you don't need to worry. I'll call a cab for you now that you've been drinking…"

She shot a look at Damon and he shrugged.

"Oh god! No, I don't need a cab, but I left Phil in the car! Shit! I forgot all about him. But what's this about going back to Forks? You know you can't keep bouncing back and forth! Does Charlie know?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he has no idea. I'll talk to him when I get back. It's not like he'll refuse. At least I hope he won't."

Renée took a sip from her glass. "Well, just don't expect me to call him for you. The last time we spoke on the phone didn't go well which was probably my fault…" She sighed. "Okay it was my fault, but still, not pleasant. I'd rather not go there again, so you're on your own where your father is concerned."

Bella leaned back against Damon who wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her neck. Renée turned her head and eyed them for a moment. "I guess it's safe to say that Damon's no longer the ex?"

Bella smiled. "No, we're together again. We never should have been apart, and that's my fault."

Renée finished her drink and set the glass on the coffee table. "So he didn't kiss another girl?"

She placed her arms over Damon's as he held her and shook her head. "No, she kissed him. I saw it happen but as usual, my crappy self esteem got in the way, and I took off before he even had a chance to talk to me."

Esme turned to Bella. "Sweetheart, you're such a beautiful girl, I just don't understand how you wound up with such a low opinion of yourself!"

Renée turned to Esme, eyeing her for a beat. "You haven't lived in a town called Stepford before have you? Ring any bells? Shit happens in life sweetheart. Not everyone can be perfect. Now take a back seat sister, I was talking to my daughter."

Esme blinked and sat back, leaning against Carlisle as he patted her hand in comfort.

Damon had his face practically buried in Bella's neck, trying to keep from laughing out loud as Bella shot her mother a reproving look.

Renée shrugged and stood up, steadying herself with a hand on the back of the couch. "Damn, I probably shouldn't drink before breakfast." She looked at Bella. "Well daughter dear, you are so close to being eighteen that I'm not even going to fight with you on this. Just graduate high school and don't let him knock you up. That's all I ask."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Gee mom, way to be blunt."

Renée shrugged. "It's a fact of life hun and I know you two are, uh you know, because jesus, just look at him. You'd be crazy not to and we'd have to have a serious talk."

Damon was now laughing into Bella's neck and Bella was smirking at her mother. " Well mom, I already have the credits to graduate, I just have to test out and as for the other thing, I don't think Damon can do that, can you baby?"

Renée gasped. "Oh god! What a waste! Have you seen a doctor Damon? There are so many therapies for ED now. Perhaps a pill will help? Damn, you're so young too…"

Both Emmett and Jasper snorted a laugh before managing to stifle it and Renée looked at them curiously.

Bella however, turned red, her eyes wide and mouth gaping in disbelief. "Jesus Mom! I wasn't talking about, uh, performance! He can't have kids! That's what I meant!"

Renée smiled brightly as Damon peeked up at her with a sinful smirk and she shook her head with a chuckle. "Well, it's all good then. Shit, that'd be like getting a bottle of 100 year old scotch that was impossible to open." She walked to Bella, her arms open and Bella hugged her. "Bye kiddo. I love you and I'm happy if you're happy. Just be careful, okay?" She stepped back and looked at Damon. "Take care of her? Treat her right or I will hunt you down."

His smirk turned into a genuine smile. "You have my word Renée. I love her."

Renée studied him for a beat and nodded. "I believe you."

She walked to the door and waved to everyone. "Nice meeting you all. Take care, and don't meddle." She smirked and walked out the door.

Bella glanced over at Jasper and he was smirking widely.

"Okay Jasper, just say it. I know you're dying to."

He held up both hands, shaking his head slowly. "Hell no. I ain't goin' there. Thanks, but no."

Emmett snorted. "I will." He grunted as Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "Okay, maybe I won't, damn."

Esme shook her head. "Emmett, language."

Damon watched all of this in disbelief. "You guys really take the Mommy, Daddy, family cover seriously don't you?" He looked over at Emmett and Jasper. "How the hell can you stand it?" They both shrugged and Damon smirked as he looked at a very stoic Edward. "Now you? It totally fits. You're a lot like my little brother, and no, I can't really stand him either." Bella moved out of his hold and he walked into the living room to face Carlisle. "On that note, when will you all be leaving? Not that this party hasn't been fun and all but you can't stay here. As you can see, Bella is completely fine, and while I appreciate your efforts on her behalf, she's not your daughter or your responsibility."

Carlisle sighed and nodded, shooting a worried glance at a very sullen looking Edward as he stood, helping Esme up with one hand. "I see your point Mr. Salvatore and it's quite plain that you have the approval of Bella's mother at least, so we'll be taking our leave."

He smiled at Bella who'd moved to stand next to Damon. "Take care of yourself Bella. Perhaps you can visit us in Forks? I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we'd like to maintain a relationship with you." He glanced at Damon. "You are welcome to join her if you wish Mr. Salvatore."

He extended his hand to Damon who shook it. "You might as well call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore makes me feel old." He smirked and Carlisle chuckled.

"Very well Damon, please call me Carlisle. Thank you for your patience and understanding."

They moved to the door and Jasper walked up to Bella who grabbed him into a hug right away. "Thanks Jay, and I'm sorry for ditching you. Can you forgive me?" She met his gaze and he smiled.

"Of course Bee. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

She backed into Damon's arms and they all walked to the door, Alice leaving without even glancing back.

Damon wrapped an arm around her as she gave a small wave and smile to Rose and Em. "See you guys soon."

They waved and walked out and only Edward was left as he paused before leaving, giving her a sad look as he closed the door behind him.

Bella turned in Damon's arms and kissed his neck. "Alone at last."

He tilted her face up and kissed her softly. "I thought they would never leave, and the mommy has a bad case of June Cleaver syndrome. She needs a case of booze and at least a month of hot sex."

She smirked at him and slapped his shoulder and he cocked a brow. "Again I ask, you're going to argue my point?"

She grinned as she thought about Esme. "Nope. I'm not. But I really love Jasper, Rose and Emmett. Can you try to get along with them, for me?"

He sighed and pulled her against him. "Now you've got me agreeing to hang out with cold ones. Scares the hell out of me what might be next. I'll tell you now though… I draw the line at werewolves. That's a hard limit for me Doll."

She laughed, holding up two fingers. "Scouts honor, no werewolves."

She laid her head back against his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. "What's the plan now Doll? When do you want to head back to Forks?"

She groaned. "Never, but that's not really possible right now, so I guess as soon as possible. I really want to take care of everything so that we can get on with our lives together." She looked up at him. "Where do you want to live Damon? I mean, I know you said that you can't stand your brother, but if that was really true, I don't think you would have even bothered going to see him, am I right?"

He stared off into the distance, a slight frown on his face as he lost himself to memories for a moment. "Yeah Doll, I guess you're right. Had to soul search on that one for a minute there. My relationship with my brother has always been pretty hard to sum up, and it's never in a positive light when I try." He sighed and kissed her cheek. "But he is my brother; the only family I have. Those are hard ties to break." He smirked and met her gaze as she stared up at him.

"Well baby, I'm an only child, so it's hard to relate, but I think I understand." She smiled and stretched up, sucking lightly at his lower lip, ending the kiss with a playful nip. "So, I guess we'll be moving to Mystic Falls after I get my shit together?"

His hands moved down from her waist to rest on her ass as he pulled her into his body snugly so she could feel his growing interest as he nuzzled the tender spot just under her ear, his lips sucking lightly. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his breath caressed the moist flesh with his words, spoken softly between kisses. "We could try it for a while and see how we like it. If we don't, we move on. We can go anywhere… London, Paris, Milan, Florence… wherever you desire my Isabella."

She moaned as he spoke her name, inflecting it as he had with a hint of Italiano. "What I desire now is the bed and a very naked you."

He raised his head, a deadly smirk in place as he reached down, lifting her in his arms. "I think I might be able to manage that."

He placed her on her feet next to the bed and reached down, slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt, drawing it up slowly as his fingers caressed her skin, his thumbs teasing her taut peaks for a moment before finally lifting the shirt from her body.

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly, his lips sucking and nipping as she opened for him, her sweet mouth drawing him in to taste and play as she worked the buttons of his shirt with deft fingers, her hands running over his chest and to his shoulders to push the garment off.

**Lemon Alert**

She moaned, tilting her head as his kisses ghosted lightly across her satin cheek and to her neck, his fingers lightly tracing over the skin of her shoulders and down her sides, stopping only long enough to tease her breasts, his talented fingers rolling her nipples, drawing panted breaths and low moans from her as her head rolled back, her eyes sliding shut at the jolts of pleasure that went straight to her moistened core.

He moved his kisses down, lightly licking and tasting his way to a taut peak, pulling at it deeply with lips and tongue as instincts intruded, causing his fangs to descend and he went with it, sinking them in to sip at her most precious blood, drawing a gasp from her as she buried both hands in his raven strands, pulling him in as she whispered, "Oh god, yes."

Releasing his bite with a final swirl of his tongue, he opened his eyes to see his mark there, the sight of it causing a low, possessive growl to sound in his chest as he stood straight.

Bella met his heated blue gaze as her hands smoothed over his shoulders, running lightly down his firm pectorals, her lips now following to tease and nip at a hardened bud as her fingers worked the fly of his jeans.

Her kisses trailed farther down his chest and abs slowly as she peeled the jeans and boxers away from his body, finally breaking away to kneel in front of him as she finished undressing him fully.

When she had him completely bare, she ran her hands up his muscled legs to his hips as she leaned forward, placing an open-mouthed kiss at the tender juncture of his thigh. Her hand glided over from the other hip to wrap around his hardness which she stroked slowly from base to tip as he groaned, his hand now buried in her hair as he watched her, his eyes reminiscent of blue flames.

She met his heated gaze boldly as she nuzzled the base of his cock, her lips sucking lightly. He groaned as she flattened her tongue against the underside, running it up, up, slowly ending with a swirl and a flick around the silky, sensitive head.

She smiled when she heard him hiss so she gave him one more swirl, sucking lightly at the tip before finally taking him in as far as she could, feeling a sense of pride when he began to mumble her name quietly and in quick succession, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. "Bella, Bella, Bella…oh fuck. Don't stop doll… yeah, baby, just… like… that…"

She took him in slowly and drew from him at the same teasing pace, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked firmly, one hand moving down to massage his balls as the other took up stroking from the base.

At the gentle urging of his hand at the back of her head, she picked up her pace and he growled lowly as he watched her, his quickened breaths panted out through moist lips still lightly stained with the blush of her blood.

Feeling the tell-tale tightening of his sack, she sucked deeply as she drew away, paying special attention to the sensitive underside as she circled the head once again with her tongue, his panted breaths now audible as he curled his fingers in her hair with a groan.

One more pass inward was all it took and he pulsed into her mouth as she swallowed around him, taking everything he gave as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Reaching down with a growl, he drew her up to him, kissing her deeply as he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

He laid to the side of her, both still locked in a heated kiss as his free hand worked the fastenings of her jeans.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand cupped her sex firmly, the heel of it rubbing intently as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, the taste of her sweetness mingled with his own waking the primal side of him, making him almost desperate to be inside her, but he wouldn't do that.

He wanted to take his time with her, tease her into desperation, bring her to the brink over and over again before finally filling her… fucking her… owning her, and toward that end, he slid his hand into her loosened pants, as his kisses trailed to her neck, entering her hot passage with a finger as his thumb circled her swollen bud.

"Damon… please", she whispered, writhing as he suckled the breast that he hadn't marked earlier, his hot tongue rolling the peak as she panted, her hips instinctively rocking into his hand as his finger plunged and curled and pressed within.

He smirked as he felt her begin to tighten around his finger and he kissed her panting mouth, nipping her plump bottom lip as he removed his hand, finally rising to strip her fully as she watched him with hooded eyes, her heart still racing, her sweet blood hot at the surface of her skin.

When he had her bare, he kissed down her side, his lips and tongue leaving goosebumps in their wake as his breath ghosted over the moist trail.

His hand glided slowly up the inside of her leg, inching ever closer to her wet, aching center as her hand on his head urged him gently downward.

He nipped at her hip as he slid two fingers into her, soothing the bite with his tongue before settling himself between her thighs that he nudged wider to give himself ample room to play.

His fingers slid in and out, mimicking the actions that his rock hard cock would soon be doing as his mouth trailed lazily over her satin skin to her center, his tongue circling and flicking over her clit as she moaned, her hips gently rolling up to meet him.

"Damon, baby… uhhh… so good," she moaned.

He sucked her clit between his lips, the tip of his tongue massaging it as he plunged his fingers into her firmly, curling them to press against her g-spot as she writhed and whimpered.

Feeling her tightening once again, he backed off, merely circling around her clit as he fucked her gently with his fingers, smiling against her when she tightened her grip on his hair, tossing her head in frustration. "Damon… please… please baby, let me come."

When he felt her inner muscles relax around him, he stroked into her firmly again as he sucked and flicked her sensitive bud, gratified to hear her crying out his name as she tossed her head, her grip on his hair almost painful.

She began to tighten once again and he decided to have mercy as he plunged in one final time, curling those fingers and finding that spot, where he pressed and rubbed gently as he glanced up to see her face.

She stared down with hooded eyes at her beautiful vampire, nestled there in the V of her thighs, his ice blue eyes intense, his crimson lips moist with her essence, as he worked to tighten the coil within her even more.

She felt the waves coming as she took in the sight of him and when she heard his voice, his tone husky velvet, commanding, "Come for me my Isabella", she shattered, crying out his name to anyone who cared to listen, her orgasm blinding in intensity as she spiraled on and on, his fingers within her drawing it out until tears made tracks into her hair from the sensation, her body finally going slack as she slowly made her way back to earth.

He moved up her body, covering her with his own, his hands gently cradling her head as he kissed her lips softly, pecking, tasting, and playing his tongue with gentle strokes against hers as he settled his hips, slowly sliding into her.

She wrapped him with her legs, her heels resting on his ass as he drew his hips back slowly, his kisses languid as he slid in firmly with a groan, her hot, slick inner muscles gripping his cock snugly.

While his strokes were firm, he kept his pace slow, sliding in to seat himself and pulling back a beat later, determined to take his time, to savor the feel of simply being inside the love of his existence.

He made love to her with his whole body; his cock stroking her inside, his hands cradling her face as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, his mouth covering hers, his tongue delving and tasting, giving and taking… It was the most connected he'd ever felt with another soul in his long existence and he knew he'd never be the same. He knew he'd never want to be the same and his heart soared with the knowledge.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as he patiently brought them closer to their peaks, his thrusts gradually gaining in power and depth as their peak approached. "I love you my Isabella."

Tears filled her eyes as she stared into his, their faces so close that they shared the same air. "I'll love you forever Damon", she whispered, then bit her lip. Her body arched and her eyes closed as she peaked, her muscles gripping him in fluttering waves as he thrust powerfully into her four more times, finally seating himself as deeply as he could as he filled her. Her name left his lips on a quick exhale as pulsing waves of pleasure moved through his body.

When they had finally caught their breath, he moved from her, lying on his side and drawing her close. Her head rested against his chest, their legs tangled together as he ran gentle fingers through her hair, both enjoying their quiet connection until Bella spoke.

"Damon?"

"Yeah Doll?"

"Change me?"

He froze. "Now?"

She backed off enough to see him. "Yeah."

He studied her for a moment, finally giving a nod. "Okay."

**Your thoughts?**

**Find me on Facebook - Laura Spudzmom**

** 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Damon sat on the side of the bed, eyes locked on the necklace draped over his fingers, the lapis lazuli pendant resting in his palm.

He'd had this made a lifetime ago for a woman he'd loved beyond measure; a woman who'd said she loved him in return only to be revealed as a liar.

So why had he kept the necklace these many years? It was a question that he didn't have an answer to, and frankly, had no desire to search deep enough for. He was self-aware enough to know he really didn't want to know the answer. It was much easier, safer, to ignore such complicated emotions.

_Katherine_

Her name ghosted, unbidden, through his thoughts and he closed his hand over the pendant, his eyes closing as an old pain tore through him, a pain he hadn't given free rein since he'd shut down that part of himself countless years ago.

He growled lowly.

Why now? When he was the happiest he'd been in his existence, why was she haunting him now?

Turning his head, his let his gaze roam over Isabella as she lay still, quiet, dead; waiting to rise to a different kind of life. He had to pull himself together for her, had to get these emotions back in control; stuff them away where they belonged, where they would never see the light of day again.

_Isabella_

She was his love now, his life now. He just had to remain focused on her and all would be well, he was sure.

Steadfastly ignoring the tiny voice inside him calling him a liar, he glanced down at his watch. She should be waking soon and would need to feed.

Then would begin the learning and control phase of her new life, one that he hoped would be straightforward and uncomplicated. She had to go back to Forks for a time, after all.

Rising from the bed, he pocketed the necklace, then left the room and the apartment. It was time to find her first meal. It was more prudent to bring someone back here for her so if she lost control, at least it wouldn't be in public. He knew Bella, and knew that she wouldn't want to lose control, much less in public. He wasn't sure how she would deal with killing, but he didn't think she would take it well.

They were very different in that respect, as he just really didn't give a damn. If his meal died, they died. Death was a part of life after all. It's what made the world go 'round.

He smirked as he blended with the shadows outside a bar to wait, glancing down at his watch once again just as two young women exited into the alley, their conversation about the night's prospects interspersed with giggles as one of them lit a cigarette.

Not interested in wasting time, he approached.

"Hello ladies."

They turned to him, both speechless as they stared and he rolled his eyes, finding himself short on patience in dealing with stupefied co-eds.

He turned to the brunette, his steady gaze meeting her startled one that glazed over in seconds. "You went to the restroom with your friend who got sick and went home. You will stay and dance for a while and then decide to go home. You will forget all about me and this conversation."

The blonde was now backing away as he turned the brunette toward the door and urged her toward it.

The blonde shook her head. "What are you doing? Are you going to hurt me?"

He smirked and walked toward her. "Look at me."

She met his eyes and her's went glassy. "You will remain calm and come with me willingly."

A nod was her response and he took her arm, exiting the alley.

The walk back to his apartment was a short one and he sat the human on his couch, turning on the tv for her. "Stay here and don't wander." She nodded and he handed her the remote, leaving her there to go check on Bella.

He expected her to wake soon, and was just hoping that she wouldn't be one to lose her shit when she did. He definitely wasn't looking forward to that prospect, but he would deal with whatever he had to for her. He loved her enough to go through anything for her and this phase wouldn't last forever.

Taking a seat beside her, he smoothed the hair from her face as his eyes took in the changes she'd gone through.

Her hair was longer, the natural wave she'd had before now more of a curl and the highlights in it seemed to be more prominent. Her skin was beautiful before, but now it was flawless and her features had sharpened and matured, as had the rest of her body. She no longer looked like a teen and he smiled. He thought she'd be very pleased when she saw herself. He frowned. That is, if she let herself see the changes. She still had the irritating penchant for not seeing herself in a positive light, and he hoped that would change over time.

His attention was brought back as she began to stir, her eyes opening slowly as she focused on him. "Damon." She smiled and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hi sweets. How are you feeling?"

Her brow pinched in thought. "My head hurts a bit…" She swallowed dryly. "…and I feel really thirsty, like I haven't had anything to drink in days."

He smirked. "Yeah, I'm all prepared for that. You need to feed. Can you sit up?"

"I think so." She pushed up from the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Whoa, kinda dizzy."

"Yeah, just sit there for a minute and that'll go away. Your body is just trying to acclimate to the changes."

She reached for her throat. "God, this feels awful. I can't even swallow properly, it's so dry."

Holding out a hand for her, he stood and pulled her up from the bed gently. "There's only one thing that will fix that doll, and it's waiting out in the living room. You'll feel much better and acclimate much faster after you've fed. Feel like you can walk yet?"

She took a step away from him, still clutching to his hand and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm good." She met his gaze. "Ready to get this over with, just don't let me kill, okay?"

His look was serious as he answered. "We'll see how you feel about that once you get a taste, shall we? I won't lie to you Bella. It's going to be damn hard for you to stop once you start. Now, knowing this, do you still want me to stop you? I only ask because to do so may get ugly, and you need to be prepared for that."

"You mean, you may need to fight me to stop me?" There was fear in her eyes when she looked back at him.

"Yes."

Looking down and away from him, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Let me try to stop on my own then." She looked up at him, determination now hardening her gaze. "I chose this life and what I do is my responsibility, not something I should put off on you. If I don't manage to stop in time, I will deal with the consequences of it."

He smirked, but the look in his eyes conveyed the gravity of the situation. "That's a very noble stance to have, but you need to realize that it's very possible that you will kill this person and if that happens, it will change something fundamental inside you. I'm not saying that you should go around hating yourself for eternity. As a matter of fact, if you start that shit, it's gonna piss me off. My brother is a self-righteous, self-flagellating whiner and it's what bugs me the most about him, so don't go there. We're vampires. This is what we do to survive and eternity is a bitch when you hate yourself or carry heavy guilt about your very existence on your shoulders. In short, it fucks with the good times and you know me… I'm all about the good times."

He tugged her hand. "So, you ready for this?"

He watched as she took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders as she met his gaze. "Yes."

"And you still want to do this on your own without any interference from me?"

Her gaze was unwavering. "Yes."

He nodded and led her out to the living room. "All you need do is take a deep breath, your body will respond accordingly. Try to bite gently. You can go for the neck, or you can go with the wrist, as it's a bit less personal. Whatever you desire."

Bella looked at the girl sitting quietly on the couch. "What's her name?"

"I don't know. I didn't bother asking. You don't name a steak before you eat it do you? Same principle applies."

She glanced back at him. "You don't sugar-coat do you?"

He leaned against the door jamb, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not about this doll. It is what it is."

He walked to the girl, pulling her up from the couch. "You will remain calm, no matter what."

She nodded and he looked over at Bella. "You're up doll."

He walked over to the kitchen where he took out a glass and poured a bourbon, downing half of it as Bella latched onto the girl's neck with a moan.

He knew what was coming. The girl would not survive, but he had to let Bella do this her way. He was proud of her to be honest. Not proud that she would kill, per se, but proud that she was willing to own her new existence and all that came with it. It showed what he always knew about her; that she had more of a spine than even she was aware of, and that fact pleased him. It was a step in the right direction as far as her self-confidence was concerned and it was about damn time too.

Glancing up at the sound of a weakening heartbeat, he saw that Bella was still intent on feeding. Yep, this girl was toast, but killing for a vampire, was inevitable and it was good that she was getting her first out of the way early on, so that she could deal with it and get on with living. He only hoped that his little pep-talk had made an impression and that he wasn't in for months of a depressed and guilt-ridden Bella.

The sound of a body hitting the floor brought him out of his thoughts and he drained the rest of his drink as he watched Bella process the situation, the myriad emotions playing over her features before her eyes met his. He stayed silent, determined to let her come to grips with this on her own. She reached up and wiped some blood from her chin, looking down at her hand in what seemed to be stunned silence. "What now?"

He poured another shot in the glass and downed it. "Why don't you go shower and I'll take care of clean-up. We'll talk when I get back."

She nodded, stepping around the body as she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Eyeing the body on the floor, Damon was thankful it was still dark out. It made getting rid of a body much easier considering where he lived.

Hefting the body over a shoulder, he listened carefully before opening the door and slipping out into the dark. He'd dump her way out in the desert where she wouldn't be found for a while. He and Bella would be long gone by the time the missing girl hit the local media and that was good. He didn't want Bella to have to deal with that on top of having to deal with having taken a life in the first place. Being far away from the shit storm would allow her to deal with this in her own time without it constantly in her face. He still wasn't convinced that she was going to handle her first kill very well and wanted her to have every advantage.

Finding a deep arroyo, he laid the body in it and started on his way back, his hand going into his pocket as he walked.

Feeling the necklace there brought his thoughts back to a place he'd rather avoid and that pissed him off. If just contacting the damn thing was doing this to him, how much worse would it be seeing it day after day on Bella? He'd rather throw the damn thing away, but it was the only spelled jewelry he had to give her, so he would suck it up and deal. Making sure that she didn't fry in the sunlight was rather a priority after all.

Maybe once they got to Mystic Falls, he could have a ring spelled for her. But then he'd have to explain why he wanted to get rid of the damn necklace and he really didn't want to go there, not only for his sake but for Bella's. He just knew if she ever found out that there was a woman still out there that held such a sway over him, that she wouldn't take it well… at all.

No, he would just have to get used to seeing the thing on Bella and deal with his emotions just as he always did; in silence and/or outright denial.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
